Magical Valentine's
by cdbazemore98
Summary: It's Valentine's time in Magicia, and Princess Willow is getting ready. With the help of her good friends, she seeks to make Valentine's Day wonderful this year. But will certain delays make it impossible, and is someone just waiting to make her his Valentine?
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Hi friends!**

**MC: It's time for a new story, and you guessed it. I'm here as well!**

**Yep! Do you guys remember my previous Valentine's Day story... well, this is a brand new story. MC, care to explain what this love tale is about?**

**MC: Of course. Well in this story, there's a Valentine's Day party taking place in Willow's home world ans she has invited her friends to come to the party. And I believe this story will contain multiple plots.**

**Yes it will, and it will include the relationship between Willow and her good friend, Darrell.**

**MC: Yep. But I wonder what will happen?**

**We'll just have to see, so now, enjoy!**

**MC: And remember, we only own our OCs. The rest of the characters belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: Big news and other stuff

Valentine's Day is only two days away now. And right now, a big party was being planned. In the kingdom of Magicia, Princess Willow was preparing for the Valentine's Day festival and party. And she had a lot to do, and she was gonna need help. So that's why she called on her good friend, Maggie, the royals of Enchancia, the pirate crew from Never Land, and cartoon all star Shawn K.

And here's how she called them... by using her wand.

As if on cue, they all arrived at the same time. Though they were all stunned and surprised, they were glad to see each other. "Well now, I never thought we'd see each other again." Shawn said.

"Well, it's like I've said before. Until we meet again." Willow giggled.

Maggie soon ran up and hugged Willow tightly as she says, "And you were right."

Willow giggled a little as she blushed. And so with that, Willow would begin to explain to all of her friends why she had brought them here today. And after the explanation, They sounded very exited about this as Izzy held her hands with joy as she said, "Yay hey, this sounds fun!"

Sofia couldn't but agree as she said, "Yeah! We're all gonna make the best team."

"And maybe perhaps enjoy the party with our loved ones when it's all set and done." Shawn added.

"And here's one of the better parts My penpal, Lady Vada Lovelace is coming to attend the party!" Willow said with excitement. But although Willow was excited, most of the others seemed a little confused. Not Maggie though, "I've heard of here is stories. She's a poet, and a math genius."

Willow nodded as she explained more about her. As she did, little did they know was that the group was being watched... by a certain villain. But not by person while in the shadows, but from the eyes of one of his bats. The little creature then flew away... to a nearby castle.

And in this very castle, sitting on his throne was the evil Count Drake, who had a devilish smirk on his face!

"So, my sweet little Princess Willow is throwing a Valentine's Day Party for the entire kingdom?" He said to himself. "Well this could be the opportunity I've been looking for."

Drake then got up from his throne and walked towards a balcony. That's when as if right on cue, the little bat from before comes flying in landing on it's master's finger that he stuck out.

"My little pet, you have served your job well and made your master very proud once more." Drake complimented it's pet. The bat grinned as Drake fed it a fruit berry.

"But now that we know about the party, we must know the events that shall take place and who shall be there. To make it more simple, we must gather more information." Drake told his pet. "You think you can do this little task for your master?!"

The bat nodded it's head. "Excellent..!" Drake said with a fiendish smile. "Now then, go my little bat. And gather all the information you can get."

With that, the bat flew back to the palace. As for Drake... he walked back into his castle, still keeping an evil smile across his face. And he even took out a picture of Willow and kissed it. "I promise Willow, you will be my wife. And what better way to make it all possible than on Valentine's day."

Meanwhile, back with Willow. She and the others were currently underway with setting up all of the decorations. Or rather, she had her assistances and maids do it. The others were setting up the treats and foods. With the Never Land Pirates, they were making the cookies. Sofia, Amber, and James were making the red punch.

Maggie and Willow were busy with making the invitations for everyone in the kingdom. But both Shawn K. and Peter however tried to make some tasty cheese snacks. But they had a hard time cooperating.

"So who else is coming to the festival?" Maggie asked.

"Almost everyone in the kingdom, including my very best friends..." Willow answered. "Especially Darrell... he's always so shy... yet so sweet to me..."

Shawn K. happened to hear their conversation and spoke up regarding Darrell. "Pardon me for asking this, but this Darrell you speak of. Is he your boyfriend by any chance?"

Willow shook her head, "Um, no."

"Well it sounds like you might have a crush on him."

"No I don't! I really don't!" Willow said, blushing.

However, Shawn only smirked. Because he can tell from how she is blushing, she does have a crush on Darrell. Willow took out her fan and put it up to her face to hide the blushing. As this occurred, an assistance walked up to them. "Your majesty. Lady Vada and her sister have just arrived.

Willow gasped in excitement. "She's hear. Come on, everyone! I want you to meet them."

So she immediately takes everyone to the front gate, where at this very moment Vada Lovelace was walking towards them, with an older girl with her. "Hi, Willow. It's so nice to see you." Vada giggled.

"And it's so thrilling to see you too!" Willow replied. "There are my friends." She then gestured over to her friends, who waved.

"Such a pleasure." Vada said, then turning to the older girl. "This is my older sister, Radia. The one I told you about, Willow."

The princess smiled as she bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, Radia."

Radia grinned, "Charmed."

When Shawn K. looked at Radia, he felt his heart beating fast, his eyes were open wide, and hearts were stating to form around him. To him, Radia had to be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, with her long brown hair in a bun and decorated with flowers, her red rose themed dress, and her grass green eyes.

"Wow.. she's so gorgeous.." He thought to himself.

Radia then noticed Shawn as she gave him a wink and a little wave. Shawn noticed her doing that, and made him blush a bit. But still waved back to her in return. And so with that. Willow went ahead and invited everyone inside, just as Darrell arrived.

"Hello Willow."

The princess smiled as she saw her friend. "Hello, Darrell..."

Darrell began to blush as he held up a flower. "For you..."

Willow take the flower and giggled, "Thank you so much. You're so sweet." Darrell smiled back, seeing that Willow liked the flower he picked for her. He even started to blush even deeper...

"So.. I heard you're throwing a party on Valentine's Day."

"Of course, and you're invited."

"Cool!"

Though In his mind, he had a feeling she would invite him to the party. They were friends after all... but Darrell wanted them to be more than friends...

So now, the friends walked inside of the palace, as the bat was watching them. It then retreated back to Drake's castle and made a report. And once Drake got all the information, especially with hearing that Darrell will be there. He couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "This is perfect! With Darrell being at the party, this gives me the opportunity that I have been waiting for."

With that, Drake proceeds to prepare for his next diabolical plan for Valentine's Day.

**Ooh...**

**MC: I had a feeling this would happen, but Drake is at it once again.**

**But at least Vada and her big sister have arrived for the festivities. **

**MC: Yes, but I think Shawn might be falling in love with Vada.**

**You mean Radia.**

**MC: Oh right Radia, sorry. Got the names mixed up.**

**It's okay, but there's a lot more to come with this story.**

**MC: Yep. And I can't wait.**

**Me neither, so we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**

**MC: Later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Attempts & Advice

**Hi peeps...**

**MC: Say Nellie, are you feeling okay?**

**I guess I'm feeling a little under the weather...**

**MC: Oh I see, and it looks like your eyes are a bit red too.**

**Yeah... so it looks like you'll have to do most of the chapter by yourself, MC.**

**MC: Very well then Nellie, and I think it's for the best since you need some rest.**

**Thank you so much... now on with the chapter... and I'm gonna go lie down.**

**MC: Alrighty then Nellie. And as for you readers, as always me and Nellie own the OCs, but everyone else belongs to Disney Junior. Now onto the chapter, like Nellie said.**

Chapter 2: Attempts and Advice

As the afternoon began to fall within the kingdom of Magicia, preparations for the party was still taking place. And so far everything has been going according to plan, as we speak the decorations have been made and are currently being put in place within the ball room where the party shall take place. With hearts, pink and red streamers, and Valentine's Day themed balloons being all around as far as the eye can see. And right now our friends were currently setting up the table for the food.

"Okay you guys, let's bring out the food and place them on the table." Shawn said, directing orders. "And be careful, we don't want to rush this. Less we want an accident to occur."

At this moment Jake and his mateys were helping each other out with bringing the food from the kitchen to the table. First they brought out the cookies, then came the cheese snacks, a bowl of punch (A usual favorite at any kind of party), chips and dip, finger sandwiches, cupcakes with heart shaped icing on the top, and etc. And for an added decoration, Peter would suddenly bring out an ice sculpture of a heart. This surprised and amazed his crew.

"Wow.. Peter, where did you get that?" Jake asked.

"I actually found it in the shops while we were out buying things needed for the party." Peter said. "And luckily for this ice sculpture, this one doesn't melt at all."

"That is so cool. Magicia has so many amazing things." Izzy said, as Jake nodded in agreement.

"So.. did we get everything?" Cubby asked.

Shawn pulls out the list, and checks it. Checking off all the food they brought out to the buffet table as he smiled and nodded. "I think so, all the food listed on here has been checked off. Now it's time to plan out the entertainment portion of the party."

"Like music?!" Izzy asked.

"Pretty much. We'd better head out and find a way to provide some dancing music for the party." Shawn said as everyone soon headed off in separate directions, though Peter went along with Shawn to help him out.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, we find the royal children helping out putting up the rest of the decorations with Maggie, as Amber tried to steady the streamers. The ladder suddenly wobbled, and she nearly lost balance. She looked down and frowns at James who was holding it for her.

"James, be careful?!" Amber pouted.

"Sorry Amber, couldn't help myself." James replied, as Sofia chuckled.

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle too as she walked off to find Willow, meanwhile we see her looking out the window enjoying the beautiful day. Not knowing that Darrell was walking up behind her slowly, but very nervously. "Okay.. This time, I'm going to do it." After gulping a bit, he proceeded to speak. When suddenly, Maggie ran up to her friend first. "Hey Willow, check out the decorations we've put up so far." Taking her hand, Maggie took Willow straight to the ball room as Darrell looked on, and shook his head with a sigh afterwards.

"Well.. perhaps a next time.."

Back in the ball room, Willow looked at the decorations her friends have set up and was amazed with how it looks. "Wow.. This is all so beautiful."

"Thank you. It was all my idea." Amber complimented, taking the credit for the set up of the decorations.

James rolled his eyes while sarcastically saying. "Sure it was..." That's when Sofia spoke up and asked. "Say has anybody seen Jake and his friends?"

"I think they went out to find some entertainment to use for the party on Valentine's day." Maggie said.

"Entertainment?! My goodness how could I have almost forgotten about that. We should help our friends out and look for some entertainment as well." Willow suggested. "Just in case Jake and his crew don't have any luck."

The friends nodded as they proceeded to head out, but suddenly Darrell walked in and ends up bumping into Willow along the way. "Oh Willow, I was just looking for you. There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh I see, well actually. I have to head out to find some entertainment for the party." Willow said as Darrell frowned a little in disappointment. "But if you want, you came come along and help us out. We can use all the help we can get."

Darrell smiled a little again and replied. "Of course, anything to help you get things ready for the party." Willow smiled as she walked off while Darrell chuckled, seeing he can have a chance to ask her that all important question. And in no time, runs off to join Willow and the others.

Meanwhile with Jake and his crew, they were in the village looking around to find any kind of entertainment at all. As they did, Shawn K. though was suddenly lost deep within his own thoughts right now, for he still could not stop thinking about Radia, in fact she still had an image of her locked deep into his mind as hearts began to form again when he started to think about her. Just then, Jake came back with some great news.

"Did you find anything Jake?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I met this very nice man who conducts his own band, and he said he would be glad to play music for the party." Jake said as he and his mateys high five one another.

"Now we have the entertainment all set up." Izzy said, turning to Shawn. "Isn't that great Shawn?!"

Izzy however noticed Shawn was not paying attention right now, noticing the look on his eyes. Like he's in some sort of a daze or something. "Shawn? Shawn?!" Izzy called out his name, it seemed like they couldn't get through to him.

"Don't worry, I know how to snap him out of it." Peter said as he grabbed Shawn's ear and pulls it really tight. Causing Shawn to yelp in pain, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?!" Shawn asked Peter in annoyance, holding his ear in pain.

"You were in some kind of daze Shawn." Jake told the all star.

Shawn suddenly realized where Jake went with that and rubbed the back of his head a little, "Oh.. sorry about that.." Jake nodded as he patted Shawn on the back. "It's alright matey, but anywho. I manage to find us some entertainment for the party. We're all set!"

"Hey, that's great. We better head back and tell Willow the good news." Shawn said. "I know she is going to love this."

And that's exactly what they did as they all made their way back to the castle, as they walked though. Peter couldn't help but notice Shawn blushing a little. As if there was something on his mind, he knew he had to find out what was up with the Cartoon All Star. "Say Shawn, I could tell something was up when you were in that daze."

Shawn quickly looked at Peter with confusion, "What do you mean?!"

"Come on, you can tell me. I know there's something going on." Peter tempted the all star.

Apparently Shawn knew Peter wanted an answer, so he took a deep breath and answers. "Well, it's Radia. When she first stepped into the castle earlier today, and when I saw her. I felt my heart beating very quickly, noticing her beautiful looks, and charm. It was like I was staring at an angel brought down from earth just to be my soul mate."

"So what your saying is that your in love with Radia?" Peter asked Shawn, who blushed in response. And Peter chuckles a little, "I never thought I'd see the day. Shawn K. falling in love."

This only made Shawn blush even harder, for what Peter said was true. Cause for many years Shawn K. has not fallen in love with any other female ever since being dumped by his lat girlfriend very painfully. And thought that he would never love again, but it looks like he has. And this time it is Radia. "Okay so I have a crush on her. But I just don't know if I can tell her about it right away, cause what if she ends up dumping me like my last girlfriend did?!"

"Don't worry Shawn, I'm sure that won't happen." Peter said, patting on Shawn's shoulder. "Besides, if you really want to find a way to impress Radia and then make your move, I can help you out by giving you some advice."

This suddenly surprised Shawn deeply, "Advice, really? But I thought you don't date girls?!"

"Well.. No I don't. But I do have a sort of little crush on this special friend that I know from London." Peter said, thinking about the girl she was referring too. "And because of that, I manage to think up of some good advice for friends who want to impress a girl."

"For your sake Peter, I sure hope they work. Cause if they don't and I get rejected again, I might never recover from this one." Shawn told Peter as he replied back. "Like I said before Shawn, don't worry. I just know this advice of mine will help out a lot."

Shawn smiled a little seeing that Peter was being very helpful, and to him. He hoped that the advice Peter had for him would help him impress Radia and hopefully start a relationship with her, less he wants to get rejected again. Which he doesn't want at all. Again...

Meanwhile back with Willow, she and her friends were walking back to the castle a bit tired. And unfortunately they couldn't find the perfect kind of entertainment needed for the party, now she's hoping that Jake and his friends had any luck finding some themselves. As they walked, Darrell proceeded to make his move as he walked up to Willow.

"Willow, there's uh.. something I wanted to ask you." Darrell said to her. "You suppose now is the best time to ask it?"

The princess nodded, "I believe so..."

Darrell then took a deep breath, and started to speak. "Willow... will you-"

"BAT!"

Darrell ended up interrupted again as it was Amber, who was pointing at a nearby bat, hanging from the ceiling. And Willow immediately recognized it. "Oh no! A vampire bat!"

"I'll handle it." Darrell said, walking towards the creature. "Bats love me."

With that, the teen stroked the little ones head, whispering to it. Everyone watched carefully. That's when the bat began to leave, flying at an open window. "Wow... how did you do that?" James asked.

"I'm a natural at communicating with animals." Was all Darrell said.

"Darrell comes from a family that are friends with all wildlife." Willow added with a smile.

Meanwhile, the bat had retreated back to Drake's castle as it informed him once again. "Is that so...?"

Drake had learned that Darrell was planning to ask Willow to be his Valentine... and to the villain, that was NOT okay. "So, that fool thinks he can propose to my wife before I do eh? Well he's got another thing coming."

With that, he proceeds to make further preparations for his plans on Valentine's Day. And this time, he is for certain that this will help make Willow his wife once and for all.

Back at the palace, Willow had been informed involving how Jake found some entertainment for her party. And she was very grateful for that. "Goody, Jake! Now it looks like everything is set for the party."

"Well... almost." Jake said. "Cause I just remembered that we still need someone to dress up as cupid at the party. To help spread the love all around."

"I see... well, I'm sure to find a cute cupid up from the clouds."

"Oh well actually we already made a costume for one of us to dress up as for the party." Peter said, pulling out the cute cupid costume. "I actually made all of this myself."

"Oh I see..."

As Willow though over this some more, she began to smile.

"I have the perfect idea..."

**And I'm back! Feeling a little better.**

**MC: Glad to see you looking better Nellie. And it looks like the chapter still went okay.**

**Yep. Next chapter we'll get some major cuteness.**

**MC: Considering the idea Willow had, I think I might know. But I won't spoil anything.**

**Yeah. Well, come back tomorrow for a brand new chapter. We'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cupid Cubby

**We're baaaaack!**

**MC: And were all set for another exciting chapter to this story.**

**Not to mention a cute chapter.**

**MC: Now although I already know this Nellie, I still must ask. What makes you think that this will be a cute chapter?**

**Oh you'll find out why...**

**MC: Okay then.**

**Okay, now on with the chapter again.**

**MC: But a little reminder to you all, as always. The OCs belong to both myself and Nellie. The rest of the characters belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 3: Cupid Cubby

We can see a nice look at Willow's palace, but suddenly we hear someone screaming with intense fear. It was coming from inside the castle, as we can see Cubby running away from Shawn K. and Peter with the cupid costume as Cubby shouts at them.

"Whoa! What is going on?" Willow asked as she noticed what was going on.

"Well we took your advice on having Cubby dressed up as cupid for the party." Shawn said. "But when we told Cubby about it, he panicked and tried to run away."

That's when Cubby spoke up and says to Willow, "I don't wanna be a cupid. I'll look silly." But Willow patted Cubby on the head as she explained. "You'll look adorable, Cubby. It'll be fine..."

However Cubby was still unsure, for not only would he look silly. But knowing that the appearance of cupid, he would also be barefoot, giving him a good chance to accidentally step on sharp areas or slip easily. But then, Willow had an idea...

"Maybe you don't have to look silly after all..."

With that, she placed the wings and sash on Cubby. "There. Now you can be a pirate cupid. One that does wear clothes."

Cubby smiled a bit, thinking that this could work. But unfortunately, he wasn't complete as Willow handed him a bow and a few arrows. "And every cupid needs a bow and arrow." She said. They thought Cubby looked great, that is until Amber saw how Cubby looked. And well, this was her immediate reaction to how he looked with as cupid while wearing pirate clothes. "Cubby you look adorable. Although weird with your pirate clothes, but adorable nonetheless."

Cubby blushed. He suddenly realized that even though he didn't feel embarrassed, Amber did have a good point. Wearing his cupid costume while still wearing his clothes at the same time feels a bit weird and out of place. So she asks Willow, "Is this gonna look good?"

"People will think he's adorable, even if he's wearing clothes..." Willow answered.

And so with that, Cubby smiled and walks off. But as soon as the others were out of sight, he looked at himself and frowned as he said to himself in thought. "I still think I look silly. But it's for the best."

But suddenly, as he was in his thoughts, he saw two people. A maid and a butler. And apparently they noticed what Cubby was wearing and found it adorable. Cubby blushed deeply as they walked away, going separate ways. Cubby then thought he could here the butler saying, "If only Mary would love me like I love her."

That gave Cubby an idea. Time to put his job as a cupid to the test. So with that, he proceeds to follow the butler secretly, to get some ideas of what to do.

Meanwhile, with Shawn K., he and Darrell were outside sitting on the balcony, as they were discussing something... involving Willow.

"So your trying to propose to her?!" Shawn asked.

Darrell blushed and shook his head rapidly. "No! Not propose. I just want her to be my date at the party, that's all. But everytime I get the chance to ask her, there's always an interruption."

"I see..."

"I just need to find a way to get her alone for a few seconds..."

"Well I wish I could help you, but right now I'm having situations involving love as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cause right now, yours truly also has a crush. On Radia."

"Radia? Vada's sister... wow."

"It's amazing, I know."

"Perhaps you'll have a better chance at asking her to the party then I'll ever have with Willow."

"Let's hope so. Especially after the last time I had a girlfriend, she dumped me very cold."

"Ooh, what happened? It didn't work out?"

"I'd rather not talk about it.. it's too painful to even think about that time..."

"Oh..."

That's when Darrell had another thought... about the bat seen earlier. "You know... the bat we saw earlier inside... it looked a lot like it could be a pet to Count Drake."

"Count Drake?! You sure about that?"

"Um, yeah. He's a vampire sorcerer, and he does own bats."

"Good point. But you don't really think he'll try to come and sabotage the party. Do ya?!"

"I doubt it, but I believe he has another plan... to beat me in asking Willow to be his Valentine! Now that would be dreadful."

"I suppose. But there's one thing that still bothers me. What does Drake have with wanting to marry Willow?"

Darrell sighed, "Because if he does, and he will become King of Magicia. That is his main goal, and to do that, he has to marry Willow, whom he loves very much."

"Wow.. so that's his reason."

Darrell nodded. "Yep. And since Willow is a princess, she can't have the official title of Queen until she marries."

"Now it all makes sense."

"Yep. And even though he's proposed to Willow before, she's turned him down many times."

Shawn could help but chuckle. "I can see why." Suddenly, Willow comes walking out with a big smile on her face. And when Darrell turned around to see her, he thought he was even more beauty.

"Oh, Willow hello."

"Hi, Darrell." Willow giggled. "You've boys have got to see Cubby. He's making cute progress in helping people in falling in love." Shawn and Darrel looked at each other and decided to check this out. Speaking of Cubby, we currently do see him. However for some reason, when he was wearing his cupid costume. It looked different than before. Cause his clothes were pick instead of his usual colors.

Not only that, but he had a halo above his head, his wings were spattered with glitter, but most of all, the arrows he had were magical. And plus, he was singing.

Everyone else had taken notice of the scene is looked amused. Especially Willow. "He's so cute..." She whispered to Darrell who nodded.

Next they saw Cubby shoot in arrow straight towards Peter (As a request from Amber). But however, Peter had missed it, and it instead hit an overweight butler. Cubby paled in shock, that was not good. And Amber started to faint as the now love struck butler ran towards her.

As this occurred, the bat had appeared once again to spy, as it flew back quickly to Drake's castle to inform him once again. But what kind of information did Drake need this time?

The bat informed him of Cubby dressing as a cupid and shooting arrows to make people fall in love. And this completely amazed Drake for once, "And to think I thought the little pirate boy was helpless and weak, looks like I was wrong."

But then he thought of the bow and arrows... seeing as how they can provide you to fall in love by magic. And that gave him a fiendish idea... To go along with all of the other evil ideas he already has.

Drake walked towards his potion well and looked at what he was conducting... from the looks of it, it seems like he's creating his own kind of love potion as well. Drake smirked as he poured some of the potion into a little bottle. "Perfect.."

Back at the palace, we decide to check in to see Jake and Izzy were all alone with one another, deciding to share their love together somewhere exclusive in the palace. They were mostly talking about what else they should do to make the party better. Suddenly, we could hear Izzy saying to Jake. "You know. I think this Valentine's day is gonna be a great one."

"I was thinking the same thing." Jake replied, staring lovingly at his girlfriend.

That's when Cubby walked by. Apparently humming a tune as Jake and Izzy suddenly heard him. They then noticed Cubby shooting another arrow. But what was he shooting at this time? Well this time it was James. And when James felt the arrow hit him, he suddenly set his eyes upon a young girl.

And surprisingly, the only young girl in the room was Izzy.

Uh oh...

Cubby just made a very fatal mistake.

And Jake and Izzy had noticed. For immediately James felt his heart beating fast, like he was in love with Izzy. Especially with what he said to her, "Izzy, my love. Let us ride into the sunset..."

Izzy was very confused at first, but suddenly she felt James pulling her off her feet, and started to carry her away. Jake was completely shocked as Cubby walked up to him. "Uh, Jake. I think James' has fallen in love with Izzy..."

Jake immediately frowned at Cubby replying back. "Yeah.. I know.. Thanks a lot.."

"I'm sorry, Jake..."

But to Cubby's dismay, Jake turned away and walked off. Cubby sighed as he walked in a different direction, feeling sad. As he did, he bumped into Shawn K. "Oh, there you are Cubby. I was looking for ya." Shawn said, but noticed the expression on his face. "You okay matey?"

"Not really..." The small pirate boy responded as he explained his situation. After he did, Shawn was surprised. "So because of that little incident, you seemingly and possibly wrecked the relationship between Jake &amp; Izzy. And now Jake is upset with you."

Cubby nodded. "Yeah... I guess I'm not a very good cupid."

"Hey don't say that Cubby, so you made a couple of mistakes. Those were just mistakes, I know you'll do great as a cupid. You just gotta keep trying and pay attention."

"I know. But how I do fix this mistake I made?"

Sadly, even Shawn K. didn't have the answer for that as he just shrugged. That's when Willow walked in. "Is everything alright out here?" She asked. Cubby spoke up, "Not really. I've kinda caused a love situation."

"I see... and I think I know just how to fix it."

With that, she proceeds to show Cubby a remedy she knows on how to undo false love. She dipped an arrow into sprinkles and gave it to Cubby. "Just shoot this at James, and he will no longer have feelings for Izzy." She told him.

Cubby nodded, "Thanks Willow!" And off he went to fix his problem. And for his sake, let's hope he can get it right this time. As for Jake, he was sitting all alone in the ballroom after witnessing Izzy being taken from him by James. He felt very bitter. In fact, before he could do anything else, Cubby walked up to him. "I'm gonna make this up to you, Jake." He told him.

At that moment, James walked by with Izzy. And Izzy was still very confused with James suddenly loving her now. But that was all about to change as Cubby shot the arrow at James. Or at least we thought it was, because when Cubby went to grab an arrow. He accidentally grabbed the wrong arrow, and shoots that one by mistake. And worst of all, instead of it hitting James. It actually strikes Peter.

"Oops!" Cubby said, grabbing another arrow, the right one, and shooting it at James. At that moment, the prince felt different as he set Izzy down. "What happened?" He asked.

Izzy replied to James, "Don't worry about, James. You fine now."

Jake smiled in delight. Looks like Cubby was somehow able to fix the problem he created, as he runs to Izzy. "Thanks, Cubby!" He told his friends as he hugged her. Cubby blushed. "Aw coconuts, it was nothing..."

Maybe he wasn't such a bad cupid after all...

**Awwwwww!**

**MC: How sweet, even though he made some mistakes. He was able to fix up one.**

**Yep! Now next chapter will focus on Shawn K.**

**MC: This ought to be interesting.**

**It sure does. So, that's it for this chapter. We'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Love Potion 9

**Hello!**

**MC: We're back for chapter four of this story.**

**Yep! The one that focuses on Shawn K. MC, care to guess what'll happen in this chapter?**

**MC: Shawn K. trying to figure out how to woo Radia.**

**Exactly! Now, let's get this chapter show on the road.**

**MC: Right! And I'll let you do the disclaimer this time.**

**Okay. Oh yeah! Today is my 2 year anniversary of being on Fanfiction!**

**(Confetti falls)**

**Disclaimer: MC and I own our OCs, while the rest of the characters belong to Disney Junior or other networks.**

Chapter 4: Love Potion... #9

Shawn K. was walking down the hall as he was lost in his own thoughts. He just couldn't stop thinking about Radia at all. He couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful face, her gorgeous eyes, even her beautiful dress. She was just so beautiful, that he couldn't describe it without choking up at her beauty.

As he walked down the hall, he thought to himself, "How am I going to get her to notice me without making myself look like an idiot?"

Suddenly, he ends up plummeting to the floor after colliding with a frantic Peter. "Oh hi, Shawn!" Peter greeted.

"Sheesh! What's up with you?!" Shawn asked.

Peter panted, "It's Amber!"

"What about Amber?"

Soon Shawn would get his answer as suddenly, Amber comes running in with a bow and arrow, and a crazed look in her face. "BE MY VALENTINE, PETER PAN!" She screamed. Peter saw her coming, and panicked, "Hide me, Shawn! She's gone completely insane!"

"Don't worry Peter, I'll help ya out."

And with that, he proceeds to pull Peter and drag him by a potted plant. "In here." He pulls the plant out of the pot, and stuffs Peter into it. As he did, Amber ran by. "Have you seen Peter?!" She demanded.

Shawn immediately points to the right. "Thank you." Amber replied as she ran in said direction. Once she was out of sight, Shawn pulled Peter out of the pot. "Thanks, pal." Peter said gratefully. "I swear Amber's crush on me had gotten worse."

"You think Cubby might have something to do with this?"

"Regarding the bow and arrow she had while chasing me, most likely not."

Speaking of Cubby, he was helping himself to some freshly bake heart shaped cookies at the moment.

Shawn then explained his own love situation to Peter. And he spoke as they walked to the ball room. "So listen Peter, I just can't stop thinking about Radia. No matter what, an image of here just stays lodged within my mind."

Peter nodded, "I see... she is a beauty."

"You said it Peter."

"So you still want my help in getting her attention?"

"Of course."

"Alrighty then. Let's see what I can do..."

And with that, Peter began to try and think of how to help Shawn out. First, they both noticed Radia sitting in the garden alone, reading a book. Was this the perfect chance. "Okay, Shawn. Just introduce yourself to her, and try to make conversation." Peter whispered.

"Okay then.. I'll try."

And so, Shawn took a deep breath and walked towards Radia. "Uh.. hello."

The teen looked up to see the all star, and smiled. "Oh hello! Didn't we meet before?" She greeted sweetly. At the sound of her voice, he was practically blown away with how beautiful she sounded. He gulped a bit as he spoke some more. "Well.. Not for very long. I don't even think I introduced myself.. Um.. I'm Shawn K."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. K." Radia replied with a giggle. "I'm Radia. Lady Radia Lovelace to be exact."

When he heard her giggle, to him it sounded like a beautiful angel giggling from heaven itself. At that moment, Shawn found himself in a fantasy...

Where he could see him holding hands with Radia, running across an open field of flowers in the beautiful sunshine, then the two would be seen at a ball dancing romantically with one another on the dance floor, he then saw himself at the fair, winning a prize for Radia as a gift as she hugged him with joy. The final shot showed them sitting at the beach looking at each other with love in their eyes as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Um... hello..."

Shawn was snapped out of his thoughts as Radia waved her fan at him. "I said, would you like to sit down?" She asked him.

"Oh.. sorry.. I guess I dozed off a bit there. But sure, that would be fine."

With that, he sat down with her as she asked this, "So... where do you come from?"

"Well, I come from another universe actually. A universe where cartoons live, called the Tooniverse."

Radia wrote something in her book as she nodded. "The Tooniverse... interesting."

That's when Shawn noticed her writing it. "What are you doing?" He asked. Radia then closed her book quickly. "Oh nothing. Just... work."

"I see... I think that's something we have in common."

Radia smiled. "Oh... well, answer me this, are you popular in your town?"

"Sure am. In fact, people down there nicknamed me the cartoon all star. Considering all of the things I have done in the Tooniverse for many years." Shawn said proudly. Radia chuckled as she opened her book and wrote in it again. "Now what about you? What sort of accomplishments have you ever done?" Shawn asked her.

Radia sighed, "Well, I write poems like my sister. I also to Math a lot."

"I see."

Peter was watching to two communicate from behind a bush. It seemed that his plan was working for them. That is... until Radia asked this.

"So, Shawn... have you ever had a past relationship?"

When she asked that, Shawn suddenly paled up a bit, and frowns, as he found himself in another fantasy... but this one wasn't so sweet.

It was the time when he was with his previous girlfriend named Pamela and these two had a very close relationship. However on the night where Shawn K. planned to propose to her, he found out that Pamela had secretly fallen in love with another man named Joseph. And when he saw her with him and they kissed on the lips, Shawn's heart felt completely destroyed as it literally broke into pieces. And Shawn, with a literal storm cloud over his head, sadly walked home within the rain.

Radia noticed that he was in a daze again, and tried to snap him out of it, but he seemed to be in a trance. Peter noticed and then pulled Shawn away, "Excuse me, Radia." He quickly told the teen, who looked confused.

Peter pulled Shawn behind a bush and slapped him across the face, "What is up with you? You guys were having a nice conversation and then you just zone out on her!"

"Sorry Peter.. But when she asked about me having a past relationship. That brought me back those painful memories."

"Dude, the past is in the past! Your ex girlfriend is happy with her boyfriend and it's time that you be happy too with a new one! So get out there, and win Radia's heart!"

However, Shawn was now afraid to talk to her again. Worried that something similar will happen again. Suddenly, a bat flew by them. "Another bat?!" Shawn asked as Peter shooed it away. "Where are these bats coming from?" Shawn just shrugged.

Once again, the bat was retreated to Drake's castle to inform him of what Peter and Shawn were doing. And once he got the information, he only smirked. "So it would seem the all star had a terrible revelation involving his previous ex-girlfriend I see?"

Drake chuckled as he had another evil idea. Only this one was to just mess with the all star. Just for his own sick fun...

The villain looked in his potion well, and conducted another spell as he said this. "Boy is Shawn K. going to be in for a big surprise on Valentine's Day."

Back with Peter and Shawn, the all star was still feeling very down at the moment. But Peter had another idea, "How about reading to her a poem? I've already have one written for you." Peter gave him a paper with a romantic poem.

"Okay.."

With that, Shawn walked back over to Radia. As he could see her writing down some more on her book as he stops right by her. "Uh.. hello Radia.. There's something I was hoping to tell you." He said, getting her attention.

"What is it?" She asked him.

In his hand, Shawn had a poem he was going to read to her. However, as he tried to read it. He immediately gets distracted with how gorgeous Radia look. He even began to sweat a little in complete nervousness. Unfortunately some of the sweat ended up on the paper, smearing the writing on it. Radia looked a bit confused until Peter pulled Shawn away again. "Excuse us, again."

After pulling Shawn behind a bush yet again, Peter glared at him. "What is wrong with you? You just blew it again!"

"I'm sorry Peter, but when I took one look at her. I grew completely nervous again."

Peter sighed. At this rate, this was pointless. What were they gonna do now...? That's when Peter thought of something. "I think Radia needs a love arrow-"

But Shawn cut him off with a glare. "Peter no! Not that!"

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened with Amber?"

"Amber wasn't shot with an arrow, though. She stole the arrows from Cubby and tried to shoot me."

"Exactly! And besides, I've seen this sort of thing happened before on TV. Love arrows like those can easily wreck a relationship already in progress if you use them incorrectly. And I don't want to take that risk just to fall in love with Radia."

Peter sighed again, "Okay, fine... how about... if you sing to her?"

"I can't. I may be a great actor, sadly I'm not a good singer at all."

"Yes you are! Do you remember when we sang together while on that journey in Holiday Valley?" Peter reminded him. "We both sang 'Jingle Bell Rock' together, and you sounded great!"

"Yes. But unfortunately a week later I got involved in a fatal accident, that caused my singing vocal cords to get permanently damaged. Thanks again Peter Griffin!"

Peter groaned, "You're just saying this because you're too nervous to sing in front of Radia. How about you man up, get out there, and woo that girl!"

The boy then pushed the all cartoon back to where Radia was sitting, as she saw him again. "Hello again, Shawn. You sure pop in and out a lot." Shawn was about to say something, but sadly upon seeing her beauty again. This time, he ends up passing out.

Peter face palmed. This was going to be even harder than he thought. So he pulled Shawn behind a bush once again, and slapped him a few times to wake him up. "Huh.. what?!"

"Well, it looks like we'll have to resort to drastic measures..." Peter told the all star.

Shawn now looked even more scared. And immediately said, "Peter no, just stop these attempts. It's just no use! No matter what we do, I'll never be able to fall in love with Radia properly without getting nervous."

Peter's glare became darker. "Oh no, you're not giving up. You want Radia to like you, you need to do something a little easier... just be yourself."

"M..m.. myself..?" Shawn said in shock, as his eyes roll to the back of his head and passes out again.

SLAP!

Peter slapped Shawn in the face again, but this time there was no response. The boy just sighed again. At this rate he would never be able to get Shawn to overcome his fears. That's when Radia came around the corner, "Is he okay?" She asked when see saw the unconscious Shawn on the ground.

And Peter just replied in a low annoyed like tone, "No..."

Radia looked a confused until she leaned in on Shawn. "I think I know what will snap him out of it." With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Immediately, Shawn came through but in completely cartoony style as he woo'd out loud while steam shot out from his ears.

"It worked..."

Peter could not believe it. But now Shawn was conscious again. That it, until he saw Radia next to him again. And upon realizing she had kissed him on the cheek, he started to get nervous again... and ran off. And now Peter was starting to get angrily annoyed.

"Here we go again..."

**Wow...**

**MC: I think Shawn K. has a fear with around pretty girls now.**

**Yep. And I think Drake's gonna take advantage of that.**

**MC: Unfortunately.**

**Yeah... but hopefully Peter will help the all star win Radia's heart.**

**MC: Let's hope so.**

**Yeah, so we'll see you peeps later... and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: A new mission

**Hi! Hi! Hi!**

**MC: We're going into chapter five of this story.**

**In this chapter, Willow realizes that she needs a few more things for the party, and has to go out to get them... and guess who tags along?**

**MC: Darrell?**

**Correct, not to mention the others as well, including Vada and Radia.**

**MC: Oh right.**

**So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

**MC: And as always, me and Nellie own only are OCs. The rest of the characters on here belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 5: A new mission

Drake was watching the party preparations going on in a crystal ball, trying to find some additional information. The villain sighed as he saw Willow walking around. "Why does it seem like every time I watch Willow walk by, her love always seem to be so far away?"

As he watched the princess in the crystal ball, as she brushed a hand through her beautiful brown hair, which was accompanied by purple streaks which she was born with.

Drake suddenly couldn't help but notice that she had stopped to talk with a young girl... a young girl whom he met in the real world and during Christmas time... a young girl with a magic book... a young girl some he despised... a young girl named Maggie. Drake growled in disgust, "Her..."

He remember how she had escaped his wrath during that winter. How she defeated him and saved the world. It was his most humiliating moment of his life. Drake frowned deeply as he spoke, as if he were speaking to Maggie. "You little prick.. If I were to ever run into you again, I would plant you the worst kind of punishment in your entire life."

With that, he turned to his bat and gives him some new orders. Of course, the bat obeys and flies out of the castle. Drake smirked, "Let's see how Maggie enjoy's seeing a bat up close."

Back at the palace, Willow and Maggie were discussing their friendship as they walked down a hall.

"You know Willow, our one year anniversary is coming up..." Maggie said.

Willow nodded, "Yes... when we first met... when we first became friends."

It's true, for it has almost been one full year since they became friends. And amazingly, they have been through so much within that year. Especially around the Christmas season. Both of the girls sighed... such fond memories.

Suddenly, they heard a crash. What could it have been? Both girls run back to the ballroom to see a swarm of bats. Trashing the ball room! "Oh no!" Willow exclaimed.

How did bats get in here?

Well they would have to figure that out later, as they now had to get the bats out. But how?

Suddenly, Peter and Shawn K. walked in with a huge net. "Come on, let's catch us some bats."

And so with that, they proceeded to chase and catch all the bats within the room. Ten minutes later, all of the bats were captured and trapped in one big net. Willow smiled. "Thank you so much boys."

"No problem." Shawn said.

Maggie was rather disturbed, "Where did all of those bats come from anyways?" She asked.

Willow had a good thought in mind, "They all looked eerily similar to Drake's pets..." She had a good point there as Peter and Shawn just glared, and Peter said, "Ooh! That sorcerer is really getting under my skin!"

"Doesn't he always?!" Shawn asked.

"What I find strange is why was his bats here in the first place?" Willow thought.

Back at Drake's lair, when the bats had returned, he wasn't very happy with that they did with crashing the party. "I am quite ashamed of you all. Trying to crash the party, instead of just following your leader's orders." Drake chided them as his head bat rests on his shoulders. "Unlike my head bat that follows orders without distraction. Now all of you fly off back to the cave and don't come out until you think about what you've done."

With that, the bat flew sadly away as Drake sat on his throne and sighed. But one bat had stayed, informing Drake that they were only trying to scare Maggie like he told them to. Drake frowned. "What are you talking about?!"

The bat reminded him that he ordered them to give Maggie a scare, and that's what they did. Now Drake did remember giving that order, but he never told them to crash the party as he told the bat, "Well that's true, but I didn't mean for you to crash the party. You could have flown into her hair and such or attacked her."

But the bat just flew away as Drake sighed once again. Due to the party being ruined, he'd have to change up his plans. Now what he gonna do...?

Suddenly, he turned his attention to his crystal ball and saw that everyone was helping clean up the ballroom of the mess. But how were they going to have the party now?

"Willow..." Maggie asked. "Is the party gonna be cancelled?"

"Of course not." The princess chuckled. "The party will still very much go on. We still have two more days until Valentine's Day, so we still have plenty of time to clean up and prepare. Plus, I'm going out."

"Out, where?"

"To get more preparations. We need red heart meatballs for the feast, and you can only find those across the kingdom, which a very long ways from here, so it'll take about a day and a half to find them."

Drake's face lit up when he heard that. Willow was going out on an errand. Alone. This was a perfect opportunity for him. A perfect opportunity... to finally take Willow for his own. That is, until he heard this, "I'll come with you, so you won't be alone." Maggie spoke up.

"I'll come too!" Peter added.

"Me and my mateys will come along as well." Jake also added.

"Well, I'll just stick around and help the others continue with the clean up." Shawn said, but Willow wouldn't have any of that. "No, no. You come along with us, Shawn. I could use the extra help with getting the supplies."

"Then we'll come too!" Sofia spoke up for her and her siblings.

Drake growled as he slapped the crystal ball away. "Oh that's just great..."

Now his plan was screwed up once again, how could things get worse for him now?

The vampire sorcerer then just smirked as he took out a photo of Willow and kissed it again. "Don't you worry my dear, I'm sure to find a way to make you my queen. One way or another!"

Back at the palace, Willow was just about ready to go, along with some of her friends. Right now, she was showing them a map of where the meatballs would be growing as Shawn said, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course, since you all will be coming with me." Willow replied.

That's when Darrell spoke up, "Of course, to protect you." _And hopefully to get the chance to ask you to be my Valentine. _He thought. "But who will clean up the mess?" Shawn asked.

"The maids and butlers will take care of that." Willow replied again.

"Did I hear you you guys are going on a trip?"

Everyone turn to see Vada and Radia walking into the room. At seeing Radia, Shawn immediately froze up again, which Peter had noticed. Which he now started to find very annoying now as he slapped sense into Shawn to make him conscious again. "We wanna come on this trip too." Vada said as Radia nodded.

Willow smiled, "Of course. We'll all in this together. We leave tonight."

"Great!"

And so, later that night, a coach was ready for the gang... or rather, the coach was for the girls. The boys had to walk. Well, almost all the boys. Since Peter flew instead. Shawn and Jake had to drive the coach. Mostly Jake though, cause Shawn right now was too bust staring at Radia as she got on the coach. Suddenly, he noticed that her shoe had slipped off.

And being a gentleman that he is, he grabbed the shoe and placed it on her foot via Cinderella style. In doing so, he gazed up into her green eyes as she smiled at him. "Thank you..." She whispered.

"Oh, uh.. you're welcome." He responded, chuckling nervously. So from there, it was almost time to go. As Willow gave Cubby the map, "Okay. Here's the map to find the area. It's possible that we'll get there by tomorrow afternoon."

Cubby nodded. And immediately looks at the destinations linked on the map, then says, "Well this doesn't look to bad."

"Alrighty then! Let's head out!" Willow declared.

With that said, the horses began to pull the coach, and the gang was off. Off on their journey, to get those red heart meatballs and other supplies for Valentine's Day.

**And they're off!**

**MC: Yes they are, but I have the strangest feeling this trip won't be fully perfect.**

**What makes you say that?**

**MC: I don't know. I guess I just have a hunch.**

**Oh well, we'll find out what goes on in the next chapter? So we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. **


	6. Chapter 6: On and off the road

**Hi peeps!**

**MC: Yo!**

**It's time for yet another chapter of MV!**

**MC: Number six baby!**

**Right! So lots of things will happen, so let's not waste anymore time and get right to it!**

**MC: Right! Oh &amp; Nellie, I'll let you work the disclaimer this time.**

**Disclaimer: We only own our OC's. The rest of the characters belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter 6: On the road

The friends were on the road. It was early in the morning as most of the girls were still sleeping. The only girl that was still awake right now though was Willow, as she was looking out the window to see them riding past an open field. Which looked so beautiful during the early morning. Magicia sure was a big place in this area, and these fields show it.

As for the boys, they were very tired as most of them walked. Peter was getting tired of flying. So he decided to take a rest, lying on top of the coach. Darrell was busy talking with Willow.

"So, do you think will make it back in time for the party Willow?" He asked her.

"Of course we will, Darrell. I'm certain of it." Willow replied.

Darrell smiled at the princess. He knew that she is never wrong. Most of the time anyway. Now he figured it was his chance to ask her that question. So he took a deep breath, and took Willow's hands in his... and says, "There's uh.. something I've been trying to tell you."

Willow stared into her friends eyes, "What it is, Darrell?" She asked softly and sweetly. Just as he was about to tell her, the coach hit a bump in the road, causing it to jump and jerk. And well, it also stopped

"Oh, it must be breakfast time." Willow said. "How about we stop and get something to eat, Darrell? Shall we?"

"Sure.. That sounds fine.."

Darrell frowned a bit. His opportunity to ask her that question was interrupted yet again. _I still have the rest of the day and tomorrow. I still have time... _He thought.

Shawn K. started to set up the breakfast and food. And the others helped set up the table for breakfast. Radia began to watch Shawn make the food. And was quite impressed with his skills of cooking. As he set the food on the table, an orange rolled under it. Shawn when to retrieve it as Radia spoke, "Excuse me?"

Shawn immediately shot straight up, hearing Radia actually calling for him, and in the process, hit his head from under the table.

"Ow.."

"Oh. Did I startle you?" Radia asked.

"A little.." Shawn replied, rubbing his head.

"My apologies. Anyways, I just wanted to compliment you on your cooking. You have such a way with food."

"Oh.. uh, thanks. I have been taking cooking class for five years after all."

Radia giggled, "I can tell..." She then started to write something in her book. While Shawn just proceeded to focus cooking some more, Willow was busy picking some fruit from a nearby tree. Just then, Darrell walked beside her, carrying a little basket to put the fruits in.

"I can help you with carrying the fruit if you like."

Willow smiled, "Oh you're so sweet."

And Darrell just blushes in response as the two help each other pick the fruit. As for Peter, he was helping Jake and his crew with feeding the horses. As for the royal children and Maggie, they were freshening up.

Little did they know, was that they were being watched... by Drake. But he wasn't making any plan of attack at all, all he planned to do was just watch, and observe. He smiled as he saw his beloved love interest picking the apples from the tree. But with his disgusted enemy Darrell. He noticed that Willow was trying to grab a apple that was high in the tree, but couldn't reach it.

Drake then frowned when Darrell picked her up held her on one shoulder to help her. The villain growled and spoke as if he were talking to Darrell. "If I could get the chance, I'd take you by the neck and strangle you to oblivion."

He then noticed that Darrell seemed to be going to ask Willow something, and Drake already knew what it was as he frowned even more, and began to threaten the boy. "You had better not ask her that question boy."

Darrell started to get down on one knee. Drake growled again, Was Darrell finally going to ask her that question?

Suddenly, Willow seemed to notice something and walked away, as Darrell looked sad. Once again, his chance was taken from him. Drake couldn't help but laugh. "What a fool!"

Drake then noticed that Willow was looking at one of the horses, for one of it's legs was badly scrapped. Drake chuckled at that. Apparently he managed to set up that bit while no one was looking. But then he saw Darrell expecting the injury and wrapping it up.

"Curses..."

The villain sighed. Back with the friends, they were now settling down enjoying breakfast. Which consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and some orange juice. All made and cooked by Shawn himself. The all star ate rather slowly, as Radia was sitting next to him. Peter once again quickly noticed this, "Are you okay, Shawn?" he asked.

"Not really.."

"What is it now?"

Shawn motions his fork and points towards Radia who was peacefully eating her set of pancakes, while having a nice talk with Willow. Peter then nodded as he whispered, "Just don't look at her."

"Don't you think I'm trying."

"Not really..."

Shawn just sighed, and so did Peter. Soon, Darrell decided that now it was the perfect chance to ask Willow that question. But once again, just as he was about to make an attempt for it, Willow stood up. "We had better get going everybody. We want to make it there by the end of the day."

_So close..._ Darrell thought.

And so with that, everyone cleaned up and got ready to go on the road again. "Look at all the crystals I found in the water." Sofia said, showing the girls the beautiful gems.

"How pretty! They would make a great tiara!" Amber replied.

"Indeed they would." Vada added.

Drake watched the girls chat in the coach as he cringed. He felt very disgusted right now hearing all of this girl talk and giggling. That is until he saw Willow entering the coach and joining in the talk. Now it was going to be worse for him with his future wife joining the talk.

That's when the villain noticed the little wedge that was holding the coach in place. If moved, the coach would start rolling down the path... and that gave Drake an idea.

So with the use of his dark magic, he secretly zapped the little wedge, destroying it.

"Now the fun can truly begin."

Back with the girls, they had yet to notice what happened. Of course they felt the coach moving, but they had thought they were on the move again. Until... they felt the coach moving a bit faster... and faster...

That's when Willow looks ahead and saw that there were no horses. "Strange. The coach is moving without horses."

She didn't realize for a second, but then just realized what she said.

"Uh oh..."

The coach they were in was rolling down the hill out, completely out of a control at a dangerous speed. And once the other girls noticed, they started to panic. As for the boys, they were packing up when they all heard something. "Did you guys hear that?" Shawn asked.

Suddenly, the boys noticed the coach speeding towards them, and heard the terrified screams of the girls.

That's when Jake immediately shouts out in shock, "WATCH OUT!"

BAM!

The coach hit the boys like bowling pins. And they all end up being scattered upon hitting the ground. Peter got up and noticed the direction the coach was going, and gasped, "They're headed for a cliff!"

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

Jake thought, and then had an idea. "Pixie dust!"

Peter knew what that meant, as he sprinkled pixie dust on the boys as they flew towards the runaway coach, the horses followed pursuit. James and Cubby landed on top of the coach, and Darrell flew beside it.

"Don't worry, ladies!" Jake called to the girls. "We'll save you. You'll have to jump through the window and onto the horses. The girls were surprised with what Jake said, that sounded a bit dangerous. But then Radia took action as she grabbed Vada and gently, but quickly pushed her out the open window, "Out you go, sis!"

Vada shrieked as she landed on a horse on one side.

Willow then grabbed Maggie and pushed her out the next window, "You're next, Maggie!"

But she was feeling pretty scared, but Peter helped her out of the coach and onto the other horse. Amber then did the same to Sofia, then it was Willow's turn, and then Izzy's. Radia went last as she tried to climb out the window, but then her leg fell through the floor of the coach, causing her to be stuck as Shawn noticed.

And he quickly takes action to save her, but Peter noticed they were getting closer to the cliff. That's when he had gotten an idea as he grabbed some rope, threw one side to the other horse as Jake tied that, and they both attempted to stop the coach. But it was no use as the coach barely slowed down. And because of this, the coach could not be saved from falling right over the cliff, taking everyone with it.

Was this the end of our friends as we know it?

Thankfully, there was a river at the end, so the gang fell into it. But the coach wasn't so lucky as it hit a rock, smashing into pieces. But now, everyone had resurfaced from the water, coughing. "Is everyone okay?" Peter asked.

Luckily everyone was indeed okay. Darrell then swam over to Willow and hugged her, "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

Willow nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. What happened?"

"I don't know. I wasn't near the coach."

Suddenly, everyone noticed that it was getting dark outside, so they swam to shore.

Drake watched the whole thing with amusement. "This turned out a lot better than I thought it would."

He noticed how Amber seemed to be complaining about her hair and dress being wet as he responded to that, "Such a whiner. Simply complaining about her dress and hair being ruined over a simple case of water."

He then noticed Sofia picking up the crystals she had found earlier, as Drake responded to that as well. "Well, it would seem I also ruined and shattered the crystals you managed to find earlier."

He also saw Shawn helping Radia out of the water, and of course responded to it, "Such an idiot."

He noticed Cubby drying off the map, and Jake helping Izzy from out of the water as she let out a sneeze. Jake hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Drake groaned as he responded to their relationship. "How disgusting!"

At that moment, he noticed Willow... was being carried out of the water by Darrell. Drake growled in fury as he had a good response to that. "How dare you carry my future wife in your own arms!"

And as if things couldn't get any worse for Drake, he saw Willow kissing Darrell on the cheek, as a way of saying thank you. Now Drake was mad as he began to threaten Darrell once again. "If I could get my hands on you, I would strangle you to no end and send you far away. Where no one would ever find you!"

He then noticed Darrell blushing, and that made him even more angry. He turned away, not wanting to watch anymore. The villain got up from his throne and walked over to a picture of Darrell hanging on the wall. He took out a knife and stabbed the picture, right in Darrell's throat. He really wishes that he would just die. But then he looked at another photo of Willow and blew a kiss to it.

Suddenly, he had another idea...

And he is for certain that this one will work...

He turned to the picture of Willow again and blew it another kiss as he said, "I promise my dear, you will be mine."

**Oooh! That Drake!**

**MC: That's a villain for ya! Always trying to ruin plans for others.**

**Yeah, but what will become of our friends now?**

**MC: I'm not sure.**

**I guess we'll find out in the next chapter.**

**MC:Yep. Oh and if it's okay Nellie. I have an old friend of ours who would love to make a cameo in our author's note next chapter, and share something for everyone who reads this.**

**Oh sure! That's cool with me.**

**MC: Great!**

**Anyways, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7: Camping out

**Hola, amigos!**

**(Shawn K. pops in beside me)**

**Shawn! What are you doing here? Where's MC?**

**(MC is then shown in the background tied up and gagged)**

**Shawn: He's kind of tied up at the moment.**

**Oh boy... anyways, we have a special guest joining us for the authors note.**

**Shawn: Really, who? I wasn't told.**

**It's an OC... not mine, and not MC's. Uh, MC, who is this OC again?**

**?: It's me silly! *Jumps in* The one and only Georgethe!**

**Oh hi, Geogrethe! Great to see you again.**

**Georgethe: Same here, and it was nice of MC to invite me. *Notices MC tied up* Speaking of MC, why is he tied up?**

**Ask his OC, Shawn K.**

**Shawn K.: Oh.. uh, well. *Suddenly gets grabbed my Georgethe and is tied up by the same rope MC was tied too***

**Georgethe: Serves you right for trying to take the spotlight away from MC. *Turns to MC* Are you okay?**

**MC: Yeah, I am. Thanks Georgethe!**

**So, Georgethe, would you like to say anything before we get on with the chapter?**

**Georgethe: Well, I do have something I want to share. But I'll save it for after the chapter. But what I do want to say that so far this has been a great story so far. Especially with the pairings.**

**Thanks!**

**Georgethe: Your welcome.**

**MC: Well, with all that said. Let's not keep the readers, and Georgethe waiting. Let's see what happens next.**

**Georgethe: Yeah! **

**And you guys know the drill. We don't own anything but our OC's.**

Chapter 7: Camping out

After drying off and recovering from the big fall from the cliff, everyone soon sets up camp near the woods. They had set up two tents. One for the boys and one for the girls. Soon the moon began to rise high in the sky, and Willow was just looking at it.

As she sighed a little, knowing that without the coach. How would they be able to make it back in time for the party? Apparently Shawn K. noticed her sad look on her face. "Willow? You feeling okay."

"Not really I guess... we have no way to get back home in time for Valentine's Day, and we only have one day left."

"True. But I wouldn't leave out a chance at a miracle you know. I mean hey, we had plenty of those during our Christmas adventure. Did we not?"

"That's right. And we still have a chance at a miracle now. We just need faith and trust..."

"And pixie dust!" Peter and Izzy suddenly said in unison apparently overhearing what Willow and Shawn were talking about.

Willow giggled as she nodded, and Shawn noticed a fan on the ground. He picked it up and not only noticed it was wet, but it also belonged to Radia. Just then, he noticed her sitting with the other girls around the camp fire they made, still trying to warm up. And Radia was within the group, talking with Sofia.

Could this Shawn's chance to finally talk to her properly?

Well, there was only one way to find out as he dried out her fan and began to walk towards her. Clearing his throat, Shawn spoke, "Uh, excuse me?"

Radia looked up to see Shawn as he held out her fan. "I believe you dropped this." Radia gasped as she took it. "Oh... why, thank you, Shawn." She said in a grateful tone. Shawn blushed, "You're welcome." He replied.

Just then, as he walked away, he almost tripped into the little bowl for food, as he almost dropped it. Some of the girls couldn't help but giggle a little as Shawn chuckled. He soon gets back to his feet and walks back into the tent. Radia looked at him lovingly. As if she felt a crush on Shawn K. Vada noticed the look on her sister's face and smirked. "He likes you..."

Radia overheard her sister and quickly turned her head, but then sighed. "It seems so..."

"And you like him...?"

Radia nodded, deciding not to hide it. "I'll admit, he's not easy to talk to, but he has a certain charm that no other man has..."

Izzy, being close friends with him. Couldn't help but agree as she spoke up regarding the matter as well, "Yep. Shawn K. is a natural. A real ladies man. You can see why he's called an all star. He's done so much for people. Just like how Jake's done so much for our crew... and me."

Now this got Radia interested as she asked Izzy, "So what does Jake do for you?"

"He helps us when we're in trouble, he cares for us, he does everything a good matey can do."

"I see..."

Meanwhile with the boys, hard to believe. But they were having a party in there. Literally, they were! See for yourself!

Inside the tent, colorful lights were going, music was playing, and the guys were practically having the time of their lives. That is... except for Darrell. Cause right now, things just haven't been going his way. All he wants to to ask Willow to be his date on Valentine's Day.

But every attempt he had to asking her that question, something causes him to miss his chance. The boy just sighed as Shawn noticed this. "What's wrong Darrell?"

The nature teen just sighed as he looked at the all star. "Well... it's kinda complicated. I've been trying to ask Willow to be my Valentine all day... and every chance I get, something always gets in the way. And I'm afraid if I don't ask her soon, Count Drake might beat me to it."

"But how do you know if Drake will even be at the party?"

"You know how much love he has for Willow, so of course he's gonna take the chance to ask her at the party maybe."

"Oh yeah.. You make a valid point there."

Peter then happened to hear their conversation as he spoke up. "You both talking about Drake?"

Darrell nodded, as Peter glared in disgust at the thought of the villain. "I still haven't forgotten what he tried to do to us back on Christmas." Now Darrell was confused. What did Peter mean by that?

"What? What did he do?"

That's when Peter began to explain. Explaining about the time he tried to steal Maggie's Christmas Book and use it to conquer Magicia, and along the way thrown massive obstacles in their way that tried to kill them. "That's Drake for ya." Darrell replied. "Always trying to do things the hard way."

"Ain't that the truth.."

Darrell nodded as Shawn K. spoke up. "Well don't worry Darrell, I'll promise you this! If Drake tries to take Willow away from you during the party, we'll put a stop to his plan."

"Thanks guys..."

"No problem."

So from there, the boys continued to party, as the girls noticed. They could tell the boys were having a fun time in there, but now felt left out. "I can't believe those boys are having a party, and didn't even invite us." Maggie spoke up.

Willow spoke up and explained to Maggie, "Well, you know boys. They just want some time to themselves."

She had a good point there. But what were the girls suppose to do for fun?

Drake was watching the girls as they sat together, and he chuckled. "All alone. And with no one to protect them." That's when Drake realized that without Darrell around, he had the perfect chance to ask Willow that question.

"Looks like I have an opening.. Time for me to make my move.." Drake said to himself as he morphs into dark aura and shoots off.

As the girls just sat by the fire, little did they know that this moment of peace and quiet would come to a painful end as the wind began to suddenly blow harder causing the fire to go out. Then, when they least expected it. Massive shots of dark aura blasts began to came firing down and striking the girls to no end as they screamed in both pain and terror. Fortunately for Willow, she was barely able to escape. But is suddenly grabbed by Drake, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, hello my dear." He greeted her.

Willow immediately frowned in disgust, "You! What do you think you're doing all the way out here?"

"Well I happened to have realized that Valentine's Day is approaching, so I thought I'd just come to you and ask you in person-" Before Drake could finish his sentence, he could suddenly hear Darrell's voice. "Willow, are you okay?" This made Drake growl in annoyance.

For as we speak the rest of the boys, having heard the winds howling and the screaming run out of the tent to see what's going on. But suddenly stop dead in their tracks when they saw the evil Count Drake holding Willow in his grasp.

"Count Drake!" Darrell said as he took his wand out. "Stand back you guys, I've got this one."

"But Darrell-" Jake was going to try and say something. But Peter stopped him replying to the boy. "Easy Jake, we'd better let Darrell handle this. Since he knows that tyrant more than we do." As much as he didn't want to, Jake quickly nods back and just watches the confrontation at hand.

"So, I figured as much you and I would have another encounter." Drake said with a smirk.

"I'm only going to say this once Drake, let go of Princess Willow." Darrell said, giving the villain a warning.

However the tyrant just chuckled at Darrell's warning before replying, "And I should why?! Cause so you can try to ask Willow hear the question you've tried so many times to ask. But failed to do so." Darrell felt a bit shocked hearing Drake say that, how could he have known that? Apparently with the guys, Peter suddenly realized a fact.

"Hold on a second, those bats me and Shawn were catching the other day. It all makes sense now." He started to say. "You sent your bats to spy on us just to get information."

The others were at first shocked, but now angry with Drake even more since he had been spying on them. "Well, looks like you caught me red handed. But what's the point of you even trying to ask her Darrell. All the times you tried to ask Willow that all important question, something happens that causes you to miss your chance. It just seems that faith isn't with you at all. Instead, Kharma is what stands in your way. And it always will!" Darrell just growled as he gripped his wand even more, preparing to strike. But before he could, Drake shot a wave of force energy. Shooting the guys far back and onto the ground.

"Darrell.. friends..." Willow said in horror.

Drake smirked, "There. That should take care of that for the time being." He soon turned back towards Willow as he says directly to her. "Now where were we?!" At this rate, it looked like Drake was going to ask Willow that question. But before he could, something interrupts him from doing that. But it wasn't from the boys, or the girls. Instead, it was something.. coming from within the woods itself.

A deep growl...

What was it?

Every stayed silent as they heard the ruffled. Drake held Willow close to him, much to her discomfort. And then, something big shot out in front of the gang. It was a bear... and he didn't look happy. Especially with it being disturbed during it's hibernation period.

"Uh oh... I think we woke up the bear by accident." Darrell whispered.

"What was your first clue, fool?" Drake shot back at him in annoyance. And so, this left everyone to do one thing. Run! And that's what they did as the bear ran after them.

But Drake didn't run, instead he took this moment to take Willow with him. But the others didn't notice. For they were too busy trying to run away from an angry bear chasing them. Things have just gotten worse at this point.

Thankfully, Darrell had a way with animals, so he was able to negotiate with the bear. And here's how. He communicated with it, told him that they were no threat. The bear understood and went back to it's home.

"I have to say, that was impressive." Amber said.

Darrell blushed. "Thanks. I always have that certain charm with animals."

Peter smiled, and then frowned. "Now. As for you, Drake!"

But as he mentioned that name, there was silence. The others had looked around, and noticed that he wasn't there. "He's gone." Sofia said.

Amber sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. But where's Willow?"

"You don't think we lost her when the bear chased us... d-d-do you?" Cubby asked timidly.

Shawn shook his head, "I don't think that's it. My guess is that while we were chased away, Drake took Willow somewhere far away. My guess back to his castle!" When Shawn mentioned that, everyone either groaned or gasped. But they knew what they had to do at this point.

Save Willow.

**Oh my...**

**Georgethe: That jerk! He kidnapped Willow while the others were chased by a bear. I should have gone in there and done something about it.**

**MC: I know Georgethe, but we've got to stick with the story plot. Right Nellie?**

**Right, but don't worry! I'm sure Willow will be fine, we'll just have to find out next chapter. Now, Georgethe, you had something you've been wanting to say...**

**Georgethe: Yes I did. Well you see, I have a story as well. It's called Cyber Chase! And it's a very epic and exciting adventure like story. Featuring lot of your favorite characters from certain shows like Ben 10, or Star Wars and such. So if anyone is interested in checking this story, please do so and please leave your review. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. That is all!**

**Okay, then! I sure will check it out.**

**MC: I know I already have. And trust me, this is a really awesome story! I promise Nellie, you won't be disappointed.**

**Georgethe: Yeah. What he just said. *giggles***

**Okay, then. I guess we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**

**Georgethe: And don't forget to read my story Cyber Chase! **

**MC: Good night.**


	8. Chapter 8: Captive love

**Eh... (Munches on banana, since I don't eat carrots): What's up, docs?**

**MC: Not a bad impression of Bugs Bunny there. **

**Thanks. So anyways, here's the next chapter of MV. MC, care to recap what's happened so far in the story?**

**MC: Well all I know is that right now, Drake had taken Willow away from the others while they were chased by an angry bear. So now they have to find and rescue her.**

**Correct, so let's see what happens to Willow, and if Drake will indeed beat Darrell in asking her that question. Enjoy!**

**MC: And of course, we own nothing in this story except for our OCs.**

**Also, we don't own the song used in this chapter. It belongs to Ariana Grande.**

Chapter 8: Captive Princess

Willow felt very uncomfortable right now. Because she was being held captive by Drake. Right now there were located in a secret place of Drake's castle, where no one would ever find them. Especially Willow's friends.

As for Drake, this was the perfect moment he had been waiting for. He walked towards the young princess as she was chained to a wall, against her will anyway. Drake chuckled evilly, "Looks like you and I are finally alone for a change my dear."

Willow just frowned at him. She felt very disgusted right now. In fact so disgusted, she even turns her head away from him. Drake then turned her head back, and she was forced to look at him as he spoke, "Well dear, Valentine's day is just around the corner. And I believe that shall be the perfect time for the two of us to best know each other more"

"I already know more about you than anybody. "You're an awful human being." Willow responded.

Drake, however, just chuckled again, "Why thank you." He replied, actually taking what she said as a compliment.

"Why do you do this, Drake? Why are you so desperate to rule my home?"

Drake then chuckled again slowly, as he explained the whole story, "It's rather obvious. For you see, many years I have plagued many attempts at claiming the kingdom for my own and had failed miserably. But hearing that you will be dubbed as ruler of the kingdom when you are married. I found it as the perfect opportunity to get what I finally want. To have the power to rule over all of Magicia."

The princess just frowned deeper. "You know the only reason I became ruler at age thirteen because my father died! Yet I'm still dubbed princess because I can't be dubbed queen until I marry!"

"Exactly my point."

"Drake. No matter how much you ask, I will never, never, never, never, NEVER marry you for as long as I live!"

With that, Willow gave him a raspberry... big mistake. For this infuriated Drake, believing him to be insulted. At seeing him furious, Willow cringed a bit as Drake had a response to what she did. "How dare you do a raspberry at me?! Now I suggest not doing that again. Or else I might just have to rip your tongue out."

Willow gasped in shock and horror, as Drake smirked, rubbing her right cheek with his cold hand, "I think now we understand each other on that statement. Don't we?"

The princess nodded. With that, Drake then moved his hands over to Willow's blouse. He wiggled his fingers over her stomach sides, causing her to giggle a bit. But then, Drake started to tickle her sides and her stomach, causing her to laugh a little more. "What... are you doing?" She asked between her giggles.

"Making you laugh."

"Why...?"

"Because I just feel like it is all."

With that, Drake continues to tickle Willow to no end as she soon went from giggling to laughing. Meanwhile, Darrell was very worried. Cause he had no idea what Drake could be doing to her as we speak. For example, he could be tormenting her, giving her uncomfortable love lectures, or worse.

"We have to find her. Who's know what trouble she could be in?"

As for the others, they were also worried. Not just because Willow was captured by Drake, but also that they might not make it back to Magicia in time for the Valentine's festivities. Not only that, but also this...

It was still dark at night, so it was hard for them to see where they were going. Until... they noticed a small town... holding a party. A China themed party. They didn't notice that town being there before. "Ooh. A party." Amber said with eagerness.

"More like a festival." Vada added.

"You think someone down there might have seen Drake fly by with Willow?" Shawn asked.

"Possibly." Izzy replied.

"But I guess while we look for her, we could enjoy ourselves." Darrell suggested. But however, what they didn't expect is that once they got in... they would find love... not just romantic love..

But... well we're not sure what it is. But something involving love is in the air.

And so, once arriving at the festival, a parade was going on. "Oh cool. Looks like there's a parade going on."

"Wow..." Vada gasped as they walked around. "Look at all the food!"

There was indeed a lot of food on a table nearby. But that wasn't the main focus right now. This was!

The main focus was that everyone noticed how their was a huge amount of love going around at the festival. With couple dancing, giggling with one another, and kissing on the lips. By then that's when Shawn told everyone. "Well listen guys, since were at a festival. We should take this moment to re-fuel our energy, but don't lose focus on our goal. While were here, each of you will go around and ask if they had seen Count Drake fly by here with Willow in his grasp. Whoever gets the information, gather up the rest of the group over by that bridge." He points to the bridge placed over the river. "Have we got that?"

Everybody nodded, so they all soon take off in separate directions and in different groups. Jake went with Izzy, Sofia went with James, Cubby went with Skully, Amber went with Peter (To his unfortunate dismay), Vada and Maggie went with Darrel to try and help cheer him up, and that left Shawn to go with Radia. Immediately he grew very nervous knowing the past few times he was alone with Radia. But he tried his hardest to keep his composure under control.

"Shawn K. Can I ask you something?" Radia asked him.

Shawn looked surprised, hearing her ask him that. But he quickly replied, "Sure.. What is on your mind?"

"Well back at the castle. When we were talking, I noticed that you were completely nervous so much. And even fainted a couple times." Radia said. "Why is that?"

"Oh that.. well.. you see.. uh.." Shawn tried to explain, but he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. So taking a deep breath, he explains to her more clearly. "I'll be honest. The reason I was so nervous when meeting you, was because I was worried you would reject me. Just like how my last girlfriend did."

Radia was startled upon him saying girlfriend, that made her realize something. "Hold on, girlfriend? You don't suppose you have a crush on me do you?" Shawn gulped a bit, tugging on his shirt collar before replying. "Yes.. I do.." He was worried that she wouldn't like this. But instead, he could hear her giggling. "Oh Shawn, why didn't you say so before. Though I kind of had a feeling when I noticed you blushing when near me." Shawn realized she was right as he chuckled a little too.

"Yeah.. sorry for that. But still, it's pretty much true. I want to have a chance for the two of us to spend some time together." Shawn said. "With you as my girlfriend."

"Well, I can tell that your last one dumped you very hard. So will need to work some things out to make sure we don't have a repeat." Radia said. "At least for you anyway."

"What did you have in mind?" Shawn asked as Radia takes his hand, and suddenly began to sing.

**Radia: Tell me something I need to know**

**Then take my breath and never let it go**

**If you just let me invade your space**

**I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain**

She suddenly cuddles Shawn in very tightly as he starts to blush some more as she continued to sing.

**And if in the moment I bite my lip**

**Baby in that moment you know this is**

**Something bigger than us and beyond bliss**

**Give me a reason to believe it**

"A reason?" Shawna asked.

"Yeah. It's always important to give somebody you love a reason to love them back." Radia said as she continued to sing.

**Cause if you want to keep me**

**You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder**

**And if you really need me**

**You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder**

**(Baby love me harder)**

**Ooo love me, love me, love me**

**Ooo harder, harder, harder**

Shawn began to smile and chuckle a little with amusement. "Oh yeah, now I totally see where your going with this." And then, he began to sing too.

**Shawn: I know your motives**

**And you know mine**

**The ones that love me**

**I tend to leave behind**

**Radia: If you know about me**

**And choose to stay**

**Then take this pleasure and tak****e it with the pain**

**Shawn and Radia: And if in the moment you bite your lip**

**When I get you moaning you'll know it's real**

**Can you feel the pressure between your hips**

**I'll make you feel like the first time**

Once the song was over, Shawn and Radia soon took a quick kiss, on the lips. But quickly broke away, giggling with one another for a bit. Apparently there's a chance these two will work well as a couple if they can just work it out properly. Meanwhile, back into the festival. We can see Jake and Izzy looking around, for they had been trying to find any clues. Sadly they didn't have any luck at all. As they searched, Jake spotted a nearby game booth. This gave him an idea as he took Izzy's hand and tells her. "Say Izzy, how about I win you something?!"

Izzy suddenly smiled as she nodded, "Sure. I'd like that."

So as the two run over to a game booth, we check in with Peter and Amber as they walked through the crowd trying to see if any of them saw who they were looking for. But everybody they asked had no idea at all or just simply said 'no'. Peter felt a bit frustrated at this point, since they had no luck at all just yet. But while Peter was looking, Amber was trying to take this moment to make Peter her Valentine Day, by giving him a kiss on the cheek. But every attempt she tried to make with kissing him, Peter immediately noticed and evades it while telling her. "Amber come on, we have to focus. We really need to find out any clues on where Drake could have flown off to, and by that I mean a certain direction."

"But Peter, I just wanted to give you a kiss." Amber said.

"I know.." Was all Peter replied as he continued to do his job. Of course Amber wouldn't give up that easily. She would have her chance to make Peter her Valentine by sealing it with a kiss, and she was going to get one before Valentine's Day comes and goes.

Back with Jake and Izzy, at the game booth. We can see Jake tossing a ball, knocking down a stack of bottles as a bell sounds. "We have a winner!" The man behind the booth announced as Izzy hugged Jake with glee. Soon he was given a prize for winning, it was a beautiful seahorse as he gives it to Izzy.

"Here you go Izzy, a little Valentine's present from your closest matey." Jake said with a smile.

Izzy felt very happy right now as she hugged Jake back while telling him, "Thank you so much." Soon the two began to have a quick kiss on the lips. As for the others, we first see Sofia and James currently having a dance on the dance floor, deciding to have some fun while trying to find any clues regarding the whereabouts of where Drake could have gone. Same goes for Cubby and Skully as they helped themselves to some yummy food that was displayed at the buffet tables all around. But when they asked anybody they saw regarding Drake and Willow, they had no luck.

Meanwhile with Darrell, he was already standing at the bridge looking down at his reflection in the water. Letting out a soft sigh, he was really worried for Willow and wished that he was by her side right now. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, which was Vada as she said to him. "Are you still feeling sad about Willow?" Darrell quickly replied with a sad nod. Vada could really tell he misses her so much. And so did Maggie who stood by the other bridge railing.

"I know how sad you feel, but we've asked everybody we could. But there was just no luck." Vada said. "But I promise, will be able to find her and rescue her from that evil tyrant. It's not Valentine's Day just yet, so there's still time."

Darrell smiled a little, but still felt worried. "Thanks Vada. But I just hope Willow is doing okay right now, I mean. She has had a long history with that tyrant, and I have been by her side to keep her from falling into his grip. And plus, I kind of have a little crush on her myself."

"You do?" Vada asked.

"Yeah.." Darrell said, looking up at the moon rising in the sky.

"Well. Darrell, I can tell you this. No matter what it takes, even if it takes all night. We will find where Drake has taken Willow, and rescue her from his wrath." Maggie spoke up. "Me and Vada have your back, and so do the others."

This seemed to have made Darrell feel a little better at the moment, but that would change quickly as by this time. Everyone else had arrived at the bridge just as planned by Shawn earlier on.

"Oh hey guys. Any luck on finding Willow?" Darrell asked everyone else, unfortunately not one of them said yes. Since they all had already asked various people, but every single one they asked either said no, or thought they were crazy. Darrell just sighed. "I was afraid of that, considering Vada, Maggie, and I had no luck either."

"Well just because no one else knows where Drake flew off to, we won't rest until we find him." Peter said, trying to give him confidence. "I mean hey, I'm sure Willow would be thinking the same thing about you. Either if she was standing here or still held captive by Drake."

"Are you sure about that Peter?" A random voice asked.

This caught everyone off guard, as they looked and saw to their amazing, and delight. Princess Willow floating down towards them, making a soft landing.

"Willow!" Darrell and Maggie shouts in unison as they ran over and hugged Willow tightly. She quickly lets out a giggle as she was soon joined by the others.

"Crackers! How did you manage to give that creep the slip?" Skully asked, still surprised.

"Yeah?! We thought Drake had you captive to good." James added.

"Oh, he might have thought that." Willow said, as she suddenly pulls out her wand. "But he forgets that I have the magic to help me escape him from time to time."

Flashback

I_n the castle of Drake, we see Willow who was still hung up by the chains. But as soon as she was alone, she takes her chance to suddenly free one of her arms due to that chain holding it being a little loose and less tight as she pulled out her wand and with a wave of it, frees herself from the rest of her binding. Once doing so, she quickly cast another quick spell, creating a dummy version of herself to take her place. At least that way Drake won't notice her being gone right away. After doing this, she quietly finds a way out of Drake's castle and quickly flies off into the night without making a sound or exposing herself._

End Flashback

Everyone was truly amazed, "Willow. That is what a call amazing, you actually pretended to be held hostage by Drake, only to free yourself when he wasn't around." Shawn said to her.

Willow smiled as she replied to the all star, "Well what I can say, there was no way I would ever marry or even by considered a girlfriend to that tyrant." She quickly turns towards Darrell and cuddles him closely on the chest. "And I really missed Darrell being by my side, along with all of you."

"I felt the same way, but now that were all together again. We'd better get going and finish getting what we need if we want to make it back in time for the party." Darrell reminded her as she quickly agreed on what he said.

"But will need a little help with getting to our destinations a lot faster." Willow said, giving Peter a wink.

He quickly understood what she said as he sprinkles pixie dust onto everybody and they immediately take to the sky and fly off into the night. To not only finish getting what they came out here to retrieve, but to also make it back in time for the party in Magicia. But of course, they it won't be long before Drake catches on that Willow had escaped. But after what the princess had accomplished, this just shows that whatever Drake will pull next. She and her friends will be ready.

**MC: Wow! What a sudden twist at the end of the chapter there.**

**Yep. And now they're off to get those supplies. They've only got one day until Valentine's.**

**MC: Yeah. It's going to be very close.**

**I know. Plus that was a cute duet between Shawn and Radia... if you don't get the real meaning of the song.**

**MC: Yep.**

**So, we'll see you guys later! And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**

**MC: Adios.**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh for the love of meatballs

**Hi everyone! Before we begin, I just wanna wish a big happy birthday to Avan Jogia! (Beck from Victorious)**

**MC: Happy birthday!**

**Now, here is another chapter of MV, which features an original song... by us!**

**MC: Really? Well this is a first.**

**Yep!**

**MC: This will be fun!**

**It sure will. So we hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**MC: And don't forget, we own nothing except for our OCs.**

Chapter 9: Oh for the love of meatballs

It was still nighttime, and the gang was now walking through a forest. Trying to find what they originally came out here to find. The meatballs! As they walked, Darrell held Willow's hand, still very happy that she is safe and sound again. And Willow rested her head on his shoulder, happy that she is safe.

But once again, they were being watched by Drake through a crystal ball. And when he saw them two teens holding hands... well... he snapped. As he screamed at the top of his lungs and began to blast everything around him in seething blind rage. He was so angry. But then, he stopped the blasting and stormed over to the picture of Darrell and started to stab it repeatedly with a dagger.

As he did, he started to rant as well. "Curse you Darrell! Why can't you ever stay out of my business?! I HATE YOU! I JUST WANT YOU DEAD AND OUT OF MY HAIR FOREVER!"

He then started to slash the photo as the ranting continued. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DARRELL! YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO SUFFER! THERE'S NO ESCAPING FROM MY WRATH!"

That's when he said this regarding Willow, "And seeing as how you escaped from me on your own. It pains me to do this, but I'm afraid you'll have to suffer as well."

Drake turned to the picture of Willow and kissed it, "But don't worry. I'll make yours quick and less painful."

Back with the others, they felt like they were getting close to finding what they were looking for. As they looked over yet another hill, to see trees... full of red things. Willow smiled. "Here we are. The red heart meatballs tree. Let's start picking!"

And picking they all soon began to do. And soon enough, a musical number took place.

_**Here we are, picking meatball for Valentine's Day.**_

_**It makes us so happy, so we shout 'Hooray!'**_

_**And on this special occasion, **_

_**Meatballs are filled with love**_

_**And love comes no better, than being spread on the day of love.**_

_**Willow: Or maybe by a dove**_

_**Sofia: These meatballs taste so sweet.**_

_**But no matter what it may be, one thing is for sure.**_

_**Amber: These meatball I adore!**_

_**Jake: You mean, we adore.**_

_**They're practically delicious as well!**_

Peter picked up a meatball and smelled it, sighing happily.

**_Peter: Not to mention smell good_**

**_You can tell_**

Shawn takes a quick smell as well, and quickly agreed.

**_Shawn: You got that right_**

**_Radia: This is such a wonderful night!_**

**_It truly is!_**

Skully decided to taste some of the meatballs and chuckled.

**_Skully: I usually prefer crackers_**

**_But this is too good_**

James suddenly takes a half dozen of meatballs and starts to juggle them.

**_James: And they're great for juggling _**

**_If you would!_**

**_Vada: The best thing about these from the start_**

**_Is that... they're shaped like hearts!_**

Amazingly, she was right. For the meatballs were indeed shaped like hearts. And that's what made them even more lovable. Drake started to watch the gang sing and dance around. He felt a little disgusted as even he began to sing.

_**And just when I thought things could not get worse, they decided to add another musical number. **_

_**Oh how I truly despise their habits of love. But rest assured, their time will come soon enough.**_

Drake turned to the picture of Willow once again, smirking at it as he continued singing.

_**And for soon Willow my dear, you will finally be mine!**_

Back to the others, they had just finished gathering as many meatballs as they needed for the party. Now Darrell figured it was he perfect chance to ask Willow that question. So he walks towards Willow, clearing his throat. "Uh, Icy." He started, using her favorite nickname. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while..."

"Yes, Darrell...?" Willow smiled at him lovingly.

Darrell started to blush as he started.

"Uh... will you-?"

Before Darrell could finish his sentence, he gets interrupted again. This time by Amber, as she started to complain after getting meatball sauce on her dress. Willow went to go help her, as Darrell sighed again.

Drake continued to watch this scene with amusement. "Well now, it seems that Darrell can't seem to get his question is without any interruptions occurring."

The villain noticed how Willow was helping Amber with her dress, and Drake sigh, and couldn't help but comment on Willow's beautiful features. "Oh my, her dress is just so beautiful. Words can not even describe it."

That's when Drake started to remember when he first met the princess... when she was a baby. It was many years ago, around the time of when news broke out about the birth of Willow. It was only months before her mother disappeared, and before her father died.

_Baby Willow was napping in her nursery... or was napping at first. As she cooed and lied in her bassinet, she looked so cute. She didn't have any care in the world as a newborn... that is... until a dark figure stood over her bassinet. Which was of course Drake himself, as the villain stared down at the infant with a smirk._

_"My aren't you a cutie?"_

_Willow looked up at him curiously as Drake chuckled, reaching down to tickle her tummy, making her giggle. "And you have such the most adorable voice as well."_

_That's when he picked her up and stared her directly in the eyes as he told her this. "You know something, I just have a feeling that you and I will meet each other once again when your fully grown. And when we do, I plan on making you my queen. Would you like that?"_

_The baby's response was a coo, as Drake grinned._

_"Good..!"_

_"No! Put her down!"_

_Drake turned to the door to see a young woman standing by it. "Leave my baby alone!" She ordered in fear. Drake laughed. "Oh but of course."_

_"I'm warning you, Drake. Don't hurt my baby..." The woman, almost in tears._

_Drake put the infant down and walked towards the woman. "You know you have a very beautiful child."_

_"Thank you... but what are you doing here?" She asked._

_"Just to come see the newborn is all. But now that I have, I shall take my leave."_

_With that, Drake started to leave, but not before he gave this warning. "But here's a little notice for you. By the time your little girl is old enough to become a princess, I shall return."_

_That's when the villain let out an evil laugh. And leaps out through an open window. _

Drake sighed at that memory. Ever since then, he had snuck into her nursery to 'visit' her every other day until she got older. But unfortunately, before he could look back more on his memories, he looked at the crystal ball again and saw that the kids were on the move again. He even heard Willow say, "To get where we need to go.. we have to go through Bandit Valley. There, bandits lurk and try to steal jewelry and other treasures, so we had better stay alert."

When she mentioned that, this gave him another fiendish idea. He stared at the slashed photo of Darrell and grinned at it.

Meanwhile, the gang was already getting close to Bandit Valley. But Cubby felt very nervous about going to Bandit Valley as he felt his legs shaking as he walked. Radia held on to Shawn for protection. Amber did the same with Peter, and Izzy did the same with Jake.

But James though, he stood proud and brave, and so did Darrell.

As for Sofia, she stayed close to her siblings for safety, as Willow did for Darrell. And Maggie stood close to Willow as well. Soon, they all arrived at Bandit Valley. But Peter was still a bit confused.

"Say Willow, suppose you could tell us again why we have to go through here?"

"Because it's the quickest shortcut." Was the princesses response.

"Oh yeah."

Vada stayed close to Radia as she asked Willow this, "Willow... I never had the chance to ask you... how did your father die?"

Willow jumped a bit, when Radia asked her that. And then she frowned, And Darrell noticed the look on her face and hugged her.

"It's... really hard to say..." Willow started. "But people... say that... he was poisoned."

Poisoned?

"Oh... that's terrible." Sofia spoke up.

"But what kind of poisoning was it?" Amber asked.

"They say it was food poisoning during Thanksgiving dinner when I was twelve." Willow answered. "But after a few years... I don't believe that theory..."

That's when Radia said, "Neither do I. Yes, he must have been poisoned... but was the food poisoning accidental... or what it intentional?"

Shawn had to respond to that, for he didn't believe the poisoning was accidental either. "I'll just bet somebody planned this."

"But why would somebody wanna poison the king?" Izzy asked. Willow didn't say, although she did let a few tears fall from her eyes. Darrell tried to comfort her, "He may be gone... but the important thing is that he's still in your heart... and he's watching you from above..."

Willow managed a smile when he said that, "You're right... but I still wonder what happened to my mother. When I was just a baby. My father said she had gone out to pick berries... and never came back."

Shawn once again had to speak up in regards to that. "Perhaps she had been ambushed."

That's when every stopped walking as Shawn continued to further explain. "Think about it, I'm sure somebody despised your mom so much that they wanted her dead."

At hearing the word 'dead', Willow turned to Shawn with a glare. "And what makes you so sure she's dead?" She asked, her tone laced with growing anger.

"It's just a hunch." Shawn said, just shrugging.

Suddenly, the princess grabbed the all star and pushed him up against a stoney wall. "Well, I'll have you know that my mother in NOT DEAD!" She growled. "I know she isn't. She'll still living. And she will return! Someday!"

"P..point taken." Shawn said, nervously.

With that, Willow let him go, and walked away, as Darrell walked after her. But the others though were a bit surprised by Willow's sudden anger. Especially Shawn! But Peter couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Boy, Shawn. She was ready to kill you." He whispered. Shawn glared at the boy in response, "Peter, please. Don't patronize right now."

Vada frowned, "I think it's my fault. If I hadn't asked her about her dad..."

But Peter tells her, "Don't blame yourself, Vada. Willow just really misses her father, and really wants to know who her mother is."

"I know..."

Back at Drake's castle, the villain scowled at the all star. "Such an idiot! Upsetting Willow like that." He walked towards a photo of Shawn K. and stabbed it in the throat with a dagger.

"If only you weren't be immortal and immune. Then I could kill you easily."

Drake looked back at the crystal ball and noticed Radia cuddling against Shawn. Drake could tell that they were dating, and that the all star would do anything to protect her... and they were going through Bandit Valley... Drake smirked, for he had an excellent idea. He chuckled at the picture of both Shawn K... and Darrell... and said this.

"I think it's time we dispose of these two gentleman. PERMANENTLY!"

**Uh oh...**

**MC: I don't like the sound of his tone.**

**Me neither.**

**MC: So, what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Well, I can tell ya that what happens in the next chapter won't be pretty.**

**MC: I was afraid you would say that.**

**But let's hope it gets better. So, we'll see you guys, later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifices

**Hi there!**

**MC: Well we're at it again.**

**Yep! A brand new chapter. Here is where trouble starts.**

**MC: Yep. Let's hope everyone escapes this alive.**

**Yeah. Let's hope...**

**Warning: Apparent character death**

**MC: And remember people, me and Nellie only own our respective OC's that's all.**

Chapter 10: Sacrifices

The gang continued through Bandit Valley, as Darrell looked at Willow. She seemed to have calmed down after that outburst from earlier. But she still felt rather upset. "Icy... you know, Shawn didn't mean to anger you like that." He told her.

The princess sighed. "Yes, I know... but I was trying to defend the fact that my mother is very much alive... I just know she is..."

"I think she is too..."

Willow looked at her friend, "You do?" She asked.

Darrell nodded, "Yeah. I mean. It's never been reported that she's dead. So she much still be alive... and maybe even looking out for you."

_Now, Darrell. Now's the chance to ask her. Go for it._

With that, Darrell stared into his love's eyes and took a deep breath. "Now that we're this far... I wanna ask you before it's too late... Willow... will you-"

Once again, karma struck as before Drake could finish his question, an arrow struck between them, hitting a rock. Willow gasped, "It's an ambush! Bandits!"

And she was right, as the gang looked up above them. And saw dozens of criminals all around them. "Run!" Peter shouted. And that's what the kids did as they ran away from the bandits.

"You two get the jewels..." Said one to his allies. "You three, come with me..."

And so the chase was on, as the gang ran down the canyon, that's when Drake noticed a rocky slide ramp. "Quick! Up here!" Everyone started to go up the little ramp, except for Radia, who tripped. But Shawn quickly helped her back to her feet.

But as he did, Drake jumped right in front of them, smirking evilly. "Going somewhere you two?"

Radia gasped as Shawn stood in front of her to protect her. But at an unfortunate same time, some of the bandits had caught up with Shawn and Radia as she gasped with shock. Shawn realizes the bandits about to strike and tells Radia, "Stand back Radia, I'll take care of them." Cracking his knuckles, he starts to brawl with all of the bandits in his way as fists and swift kicks could be heard being thrown.

As he fought though, Drake takes this moment to grab Radia by the neck and takes her away. "You're coming with me honey." She began to scream with fear, calling out for help! As Shawn fought off the bandits, he quickly noticed Radia being taken away by Drake. Much to his horror, "RADIA!" Now he was completely livid as he somehow with Hercules like strength, lifts all of the bandits and throws them into the canyon.

Once the bandits were out of the way. Shawn makes a fast dash towards Drake aimed to save Radia from his evil clutches. As he reached him, he leaped up and actually tackled Drake down. Causing the Vampire to release Radia in the process. Once on the ground, Shawn tells Drake. "Alright Vampire! I'm ending your terror right here, right now. So put em up!"

Drake chuckled as he got into a fighting position, and so did Shawn as he rolled his sleeves up. And soon the two began to brawl one another to the brink of death with Shawn throwing a devastating right and left hand to Drake's face, Drake would counter by twisting Shawn's leg as he screamed in pain. The All Star grew furious as he proceeds to lock Drake into a very tight and deadly looking choke hold. Choking the life out of the Vampire.

Radia watches on with concern, hoping that Shawn would win. But Drake would suddenly break the hold by delivering a massive blow to Shawn's gut as he holds it in pain. Allowing Drake to take the moment to pull out his dagger and starts to slash Shawn severely with it all over his body. And Radia covers her mouth in complete shock, watching the all star losing a whole lot of blood as we speak.

"SHAWN! NO!"

The all star fell to the ground, breathing heavily. That's when everybody else noticed, and was shocked. Willow held a frightened Vada as Drake put Radia over his shoulders as she struggled. "How dare you touch me?" She told the villain as he chuckled.

"Now, now. I'm just trying to comfort you is all."

With that, he ran off. Now Willow knew she had to do something. "Darrell. Let's go. We have to save Radia."

And so, the two ran after Drake, who was approaching a rickety old bridge. That's when Willow realized something, what he was planning. "Oh no!"

"I'll stop him..." Darrell insisted as he ran across the bridge, "Hold up, Drake! Surrender the lady!"

Drake turned to the boy with a frown. "And why should I?!"

"Because she doesn't belong to you. She belongs to Shawn K."

Drake laughed, "You mean that idiot?!"

"Yes. Now let the lady go."

However, Drake only gave Darrell a punch _straight through his chest _as Willow gasped in shock. "Darrell!" She exclaimed as her friend fell on the bridge. Drake smirked as he looked at his bloody fist and dropped Radia on the bridge, giving everyone a warning before he left. "I warned you all! If one of you cross my line, you all shall pay the price!"

With that, he disappeared. Willow looked on to see Darrell in pain as she told Radia, "Get off the bridge. Get to safety."

Radia did as told as she ran off the bridge... and into the loving, yet injured arms of Shawn. "Shawn..." She whispered. "You're still alive."

"Of course I am. Interesting fact you should know about me is that when in the Tooniverse, I live forever." He responded softly as he kissed Radia on the forehead. Suddenly, they heard Willow and Darrell shout out, as a bandit on the other side cut the ropes holding the bridge, causing it to fall.

But luckily, Willow held on to a rope as she also held on to Darrell's hand. "Hold on, Darry..." She whispered.

"I don't think this rope can hold us..." Darrell said, sadly.

Willow gasped. "Don't say that, Darrell. It will... it will..."

"Icy... I'm sorry... I think this is the end... I already have a massive hole in my chest... I don't think I'll make it..."

"Stop talking like that... you'll make it... please. Don't leave me..."

Tears were already falling from Willow's eyes. She was scared. She didn't want Darrell to die... he just couldn't die. He just couldn't. Suddenly, she felt her grip on his arm... loosening.

"No..."

"Goodbye, Willow." Darrell whispered. "And remember this... I will always be watching over you in heaven... and I... love you."

With that, Darrell slipped, and fell into the deep deep canyon. Willow screamed bloody murder.

"DARRELL!"

Her worst nightmare had come true! Darrell.. was gone... "No... no... no, no, NO!" She screamed, as tears streamed down her cheeks. That's when she felt herself being pulled up by the others. After doing so, Willow flung herself into Peter's arms. "He's gone..." She sobbed. "My good friend... gone!"

Peter had tried to comfort her, "Easy Willow. I know this is hard, but he wanted you to stay alive."

"He's been wanting to ask me something important... but... he never got the chance to..." She cried, sobbing into Peter's shirt.

Shawn frowned, as he had to speak up regarding that. "Well actually Willow, here's the thing. Darrell told me about the question and was planning to ask you to be his Valentine for Valentine's Day."

Willow gasped, "He... wanted me to be... his Valentine..." That only made her cry all over again. Peter glared at Shawn. "What?"

"Smooth, all star... real smooth.." Was all Peter said.

Later on, the others had gotten shelter in a cave as it started to rain. But everyone still felt very gloom over what had transpired on their trip. Especially Willow, who had isolated herself from the others on the other side of the cave.

Wanting to be alone...

The princess took out a wand... Darrell's wand. Before he fell, he had slipped it in her pocket. She sighed when she remembered his last words to her.

_I... love you..._

"I... love you..." She repeated. "I... love you... I love you, Darrell. Oh, I LOVE YOU, DARRELL!"

She yelled that out as everybody heard this. "I LOVE YOU!" She screamed again, breaking down in loud uncontrollable sobs. She was taking this really hard. As for the other, they had no idea what to do at this point. But Maggie just walked over to her distraught friend and hugged her. Vada soon joined her when she saw that, now wanting to help.

Soon, that's when the pirate crew joined in, and so did the royals. Along with Peter, Radia, and even a wounded Shawn K. It was a friendly group hug. Not to mention a sympathetic hug. "We're here for you, Willow." Maggie told her.

Suddenly, Willow hugged them all back. "Thank you so much..." She whispered. Peter smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"You're welcome.."

They all stayed in that position for the rest of the night... until morning... it was Valentine's day at last. And when it was morning, and not raining anymore. They decided now was the time to go, cause they have to get back in time for the party.

As for Willow, she was feeling a lot better than she was earlier. But she was still devastated. For without Darrell, what's the point of having Valentine's Day. She continued to look at Darrell's wand. "He loved me... and I love him..." She whispered.

Suddenly, she heard laughter... evil laughter.

"Oh no..."

In a puff a dark smoke, Drake appeared, with the most sadistic smirk Willow has even seen. "Well Willow, with Darrell out of the picture. It looks like you'll need somebody to be your Valentine."

The princess backed away from the evil sorcerer, until Shawn and Peter stood in front of her, shielding her away. But then, Drake did the unthinkable to the two and blasted them out of the way, as he took Willow's hand and said this long sentence.

"I'm going to take you back to your castle and set you up with announcing a big statement regarding your new king of Magicia."

Willow gasped, "New king?"

Drake nodded with a smirk as he began to further explain. "That's right. Since Darrell is now finally dead, I can finally take the next step and marry you so that way you shall become my Queen. And all of Magicia shall fall under my ruling."

"No!" Willow cried. "Don't! I don't love you... I love Darrell!"

Drake suddenly grab her and tells her. "I didn't ask you to do this, I am forcing you to!" And in a sudden instant, he and Willow disappear, probably back to her palace! The others were now shocked, as Peter grew angry. "That jerk..!"

"What are we gonna do now?" Maggie asked.

Sadly, nobody had any ideas at all. But there was one thing for sure... they have to save their friend Willow, right now!

**Ooh...**

**MC: This is not good! Not good at all!**

**I know. Darrell is gone!**

**MC: Please don't say that! Maybe he somehow survived. At least I hope..**

**Now I'm certain he survived, but we'll find out in the next chapter... so, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Too late or not?

**Hello, friends! Welcome to another chapter of MV.**

**MC: Yep. We're going into number eleven! We're nearing the end people.**

**Yeah, and we'll see if Willow truly does get a happy ending.**

**MC: That's what I'm hoping for.**

**Me too! So as usual, we don't nothing except for our OC's**

**Warning: Contains some domestic abuse. **

Chapter 11: Too late or not?

In the deep woods, a bear was by a river, looking for food. Apparently, this was the same bear we've seen before that was chasing Willow and the others. As the animal drank from the river, he saw something underwater. For some reason, it looked like... a boy. A teenage boy. The bear used it's claws to grab the figure. And upon pulling the figure from the water, it started to cough and breath heavily.

It... was Darrell... he was barely still alive.

The nature teen coughed violently as he petted the bear. "Thanks, pal..." He croaked, trying to get up. The bear in a happy response licked Darrell's face, as he helped the boy up and on his back. "You think you can give me a ride back to the Magicia kingdom?" Darrell asked. The bear just growled in response as it began to walk. "I guess that's a yes from you."

Back at the palace...

Willow placed a rose pin in her hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Even though she was glad to be back at her palace, she was feeling sad still cause of two reasons.

Reason number one; Darrell was supposedly dead.

And reason number two, she was about to be forced into a forced marriage by Count Drake himself.

Right now, the princess was wearing the dress she had planned to wear on this lovable day, but now it didn't feel so good. Willow flinched as Drake came into the room to see her. "My you simply look gorgeous."

Willow only turned away in response. "Now, now Willow. Don't be such a grouch! Cause today is a happy day for the both of us. I mean, since were getting married today!"

"It may be a happy day for you. But it won't be a happy day for me." The princess responded.

"Oh nonsense! Now come, we must make preparations."

Reluctantly, Willow did as told as she followed the villain out of her room. Meanwhile, the others had just arrived back in Magicia. But the trip back had not been an easy and pleasant one. For as you can see, they had to walked the whole way back. And not only were they all very tired, but they were also not very happy either.

Just then, we can hear complaints from Amber, "This is a disaster. My hair is lifeless, my dress is wrinkly, and my tiara is dirty. This has been the worst trip ever!"

However, Shawn was a little annoyed with her whining as he responded, "Amber please, we've already got enough problems as it is. So would you just be quiet?!"

Amber just glared in response, as Maggie spoke up, "I wonder if we'll ever find Darrell."

But that's when Radia said, "But he fell to his death. Even if we did find him, we would only find his dead body..."

"But I hope Willow will be okay..." Vada added. "She really misses him."

"I know.." Peter said. "But all I know is that if we don't find her before Drake forces her into marriage. Things will get a whole lot worse!"

Suddenly, upon mentioning the word 'worse', dark storm clouds suddenly appeared. It didn't rain, but it was windy. Too windy. "Now what's going on?" Jake asked as they trudged through the town through the wind. But it was starting to pick up fast, making it hard to walk through.

Back in the palace, the maids and servants were being severely ordered around by Drake, who was being too forceful. And Willow didn't like this at all. Especially when she heard Drake say this, "You, change the pink curtains to dark purple. And you, where is the food I asked you to prepare for the reception?!"

The princess hated for her servants to be bossed around like this. As much as she wanted to interfere, she was told not to. So now she had to watch this all unfold as Drake grabbed a young maid by the shirt collar and growled at her.

"And you're suppose to be decorating for the wedding, not loafing off in here. NOW MOVE IT!"

The maid whimpered, "Please. I'm new here. I don't know the ways around these parts. I'm sorry..."

Drake's glare became darker, "I don't care if you're new or not! NOW MOVE IT OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT ON THE SPOT!"

That did it right there, Willow had finally had just about enough of Drake's evil. As the maid ran off, Willow walked up to the sorcerer, "Drake please! Don't be so hard on the servants. They need to be treated like they're part of the family."

"Family, HA! Family time truly disgusts me."

"You must treat your servants with respect and kindness. That way, they'll take pride to work for you and help you."

Seconds later, because Willow said that. Drake pushed her up against a wall... for he had something very nasty to say to her... in the form of a very long sentence."Listen here you little witch. When we get married, you're not to give those kind of demands towards me ever again! Or so help me I won't hesitate to punish you!"

Willow only glared at him in response. Drake only smirked, but Willow shockingly slapped him across the face. "You're a menace..." Was all she said before she walked away. But Drake grabbed her and pulled her back, slapping her across the face, now furious with her as he dragged her back to her room.

And from behind the door we could hear vicious punches and painful screams coming from Willow inside the room.

Meanwhile, with our friends. The wind had started to die down just a little, but it was still rather cloudy. Suddenly, Vada gasped. "Oh my gosh... Willow."

"What is it, Vada?" Radia asked her sister.

"I... can see a vision... a vision of Willow..."

That's Vada put her hands together as she began to concentrate. In a matter of seconds, a red bubble appeared... and the vision inside the bubble shocked everyone. For they saw Willow and Drake in the princesses room... but something wasn't right... at all. Because they saw Drake actually beating up Willow to a bloody pulp. Maggie had to turn away. "Okay. Please. Turn it off."

With that, Vada popped the bubble.

"Dang. I know Drake is evil, but I didn't realize he was THAT vicious." Maggie admitted. This was truly shocking indeed. However, Shawn was not too surprised by this as he explained, "I figured as such that Drake would even go this far. That's the other reason why we have to stop him before it's too late."

"Well, you guys are gonna need a little help, aren't you?"

Who said that?

Everyone turned, and to their surprise, it was Darrell riding on the bear. "IT'S DARRELL!"

The gang ran up to him as they hugged the boy tightly. "Gosh. You guys really missed me. Was I gone that long?" Darrell said.

"You don't know the half of it?!"

Darrell smiled, until he looked around, "So where is Willow?" He asked. "I still wanna ask her that question."

Everyone frowned as Peter explained what happened, "Drake took her back to her castle and is about to force her into marriage."

"Man... then I better go and stop this before it's too late."

However, everyone had frowned once again as Peter added this, "Well, considering the vision we saw thanks to Vada. My guess is that we only have a couple hours left."

Darrell just grinned, "Which means I still have some time left." With that, he ran towards the palace. As for the others, Shawn started to come up with a plan to help Darrell.

Meanwhile, back with Willow, she was breathing heavily as she huddled in the corner of her room as Drake stood over her with a growl. "Had enough yet?!"

"Y-Y-Yes..." She whimpered. That's when Drake bent down and grabbed her by her chin... giving her a warning... "Good. Then let that be a lesson about what happens when you speak out of term with someone you know. Now I suggest not repeating this again, or I just might have to shave off all of your hair. Every last bit of it off your pretty little head."

Willow gasped in fear as she covered her face in fear.

Drake smirked as he backed away some. Willow tried to stand up, but Drake forced her back into to corner as he explained, "Now just stay in the corner until the time has come for our wedding."

With that, he left the room, and locked the door in the process. Now she was trapped, left with nothing else to do. Willow began to sob in not only in pain... but also fear and heartbreak.

Back with Darrell, he was standing just outside Willow's palace. As he was... he just hoped one thing...

He just hoped that it wasn't too late.

**Hooray! Darrell's alive.**

**MC: I never doubted it for a second!**

**Me neither. But now, it seems that time is running out.**

**MC: Let's hope Darrell and the others can be able to save Willow in time.**

**Not to mention save Valentine's Day as a whole. So MC, would you like to finish the author's note this time?**

**MC: Sure. Don't forget to read and review you guys. Later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Darrell vs Drake (sort of)

**(MC is seen tied to a chair. I am now where to be found, and now Drake appears on screen)**

**Drake: Greetings everyone! Unfortunately both MC and Nellie could not make it today. On a count of one of them being tied up at the moment.**

**(MC began to struggle against his bonds)**

**Drake: Now I'll make this short. It looks like that idiot Darrell is still alive, and in this chapter. I plan to finish what I started and end his life once and for all!**

**(MC gasped when he heard that and began to protest)**

**MC: You aren't going to get away with this Drake. You never have, and you never will!**

**(The villain pointed a dagger at the author with a smirk)**

**Drake: I wouldn't be so sure about that idiot! Now I suggest you shut up and read the chapter now. Cause I will not wait any longer!**

**(MC just gulped as Drake finished the author's note)**

**Drake: And of course the idiot MC and Nellie own nothing else except for the OCs. Myself included!**

Chapter 12: Darrell vs Drake (sort of)

Even more clouds began to form in the sky, as the sky suddenly turned dark red. And lightning starts to strike down from above. As for Drake, he smiled at this sudden change of weather. For this is the kind of weather he liked.

"How wonderful!"

That's when Drake thought of Willow and sighed, he couldn't believe that very shortly, he would finally be married to the love of his life. And on Valentine's Day no less. A perfect day and planning in his point of view. That's when he thought of how he locked the princess in her room earlier.

And wonders how she is holding up in there right now.

Speaking of the princess, she was sitting in the bedroom, still in the corner. But also sobbing softly, "I want Darrell..." She whimpered. Suddenly, she saw a shadow near the window. She turns around to see a figure standing over her.

"Hi Icey..."

She could not believe her eyes, it was...

"Darry?"

Indeed it was Darrell as he bent down and hugged the princess.

"The one and only."

Willow hugged Darrell back tightly. "Oh, Darrell! I thought I'd never see you again..."

Darrell chuckled as he cuddled his friend. After a few minutes of hugging, Willow spoke up. "Now... I believe there has been something you've been wanting to ask me..."

Darrell nodded, knowing that she was right as he cleared his throat and proceeds to ask her, "Well, Willow... will you-"

Suddenly, the doors opened... and then appeared Drake standing over the two teens with a smirk. "Well now, what a surprise."

The teens gasped as they held on to each other. "I'm surprised to see you still alive." The villain said, glaring at Darrell, who glared back. "Yeah, but Nature is my best friend. It will never let me die."

"Is that so?! Well that's such a shame really. Cause now I'll have the honor of killing you for good by my own hands." Drake said, pulling out his dagger.

"Doubt it!" Darrell replied, standing up as Willow gave him his wand. Then he tells Willow, "Better stand back. This could get ugly." Willow quickly moves out of the way as told. And in no time, both Drake and Darrell begin their long awaited battle!

The young teen shot a beam at Drake, who blocked it with his dagger. The evil sorcerer then drew his own wand. And fires a deadly blast from it towards Darrell as he jumps out of the way at the last second. But the blast hits a wall, and causes an explosion.

Willow gasped, "Be careful!"

Meanwhile outside the castle, Shawn was going over the plan with the others. As they were all dressed in Chinese outfits (Like the ones in Mulan). As for the plan, this was what Shawn had in mind as he began to explain the positions for everybody, "Okay. So you guys will act as the royal guards that were sent by the higher power to provide extra protection around the castle. While you provide the distractions, me and Peter here will go in &amp; find Willow. And escort her out of the castle in one piece while Darrell deals with Drake."

Everyone nodded with approval, as the plan went underway.

When suddenly, dark shadows started to surround them. But why? Was it Drake's work? Apparently, it was... as the shadows then tied up the gang. Fortunately both Shawn and Peter managed to make it inside at the very last second as they shut the doors behind them. "Whoa! That was close!" Peter said.

"No kidding." Shawn said. "Now let's get going, we don't have a lot of time left to waste."

Meanwhile, back with the battle at hand. Darrell groaned as he was thrown against a wall. And Drake cracked his knuckles before saying, "This is far too easy.."

The nature teen then got back up and shot a beam at Drake, who dodged it. And instead, fires three separate fast shots towards the hero in return for a counter attack. Darrell gasped and tried to dodge all of them. And although he managed to avoid the first two, the third one hit him straight in the chest... right where the injury from earlier when Drake punched him was.

That severely damaged Darrell once again as he fell to the ground in pain. Willow gasped in shock as Drake stood over the boy, placing his foot on his chest, making Darrell wince. "I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you Darrell, I had really expected better from you."

The boy just groaned, "Hey. You're one of the most powerful sorcerer's after Willow's father. You're basically second. How could you not expect me to overpower you."

Drake growled at being reminded of the fact that he is indeed behind the late king of Magicia when it comes to powerful magic. And as a result, he stomped hard on Darrell's chest, causing him to yell out in pain. And he proceeds to do it again, but this time even harder than the last one.

"Please... stop!" Willow pleaded the villain, who only chuckled as he turned towards her. "And why should I?!"

"Because he's my friend!" The princess responded with confidence in her voice. "And I love him!"

When she confessed her love towards Darrell, Drake was shocked! And Darrell was surprised. _She... loves me. _He thought. _She really loves me... gosh, I'm lucky._

Drake growled as he took his foot off of Darrell and slowly made his way towards Willow as he said this long sentence, "So, the truth comes out. All this time you never loved me back at all. But instead loved that.. that IDIOT! Well, fine. If that's how you want it, then I'm afraid I'll have to make you suffer as well. And let you suffer with your lover!"

"Uh oh..." Darrell said as he carefully stood between Drake and Willow. "Hold up, Drake. Don't blame her! Why would anybody love you anyways? You're a sick, twisted evil doer who only cares for lust and domination. I'm sure nobody would want to get with you."

He probably shouldn't have said that, for Drake grabbed the boy by the throat and started to choke him as he had a response to what he said... a very brutal and long response.

"That is a lie! I am certain people would want to be with me, and I always make certain of it. Whether they like it or not! But I'm afraid for you, the only place I have in mind for you is a trip to death. After I marry sweet Willow of course."

Darrell only aimed his wand in response, but Drake knocked it out of his hand, threw him down, and then picked up Willow bridal style. Darrell tried to get up, but the pain in his chest prevented him from doing so, "What are you doing?" He asked the villain.

"I'm taking Willow to her final resting place."

"What?!" Willow whimpered.

Drake smirked as he began to explain what he meant... and surprisingly, it wasn't death at all, but something just as sinister. "And by final resting place, I mean the location of where our wedding shall take place. Once completed, I will have full control over all of Magicia, and find no more use for you. By locking you away within the dungeon, with all the mice and rats to keep you company."

"My palace doesn't have a dungeon!" Willow corrected him. "And besides, why would you want to put me there if you love me so much."

"I use to love you.. that is until you confessed the truth."

"You knew I never loved you before now, but you were too busy in your own pride to admit it!"

But suddenly, having heard enough of this, Drake just carried Willow out of the room, but not before saying this to Darrell... something that would break the teenager forever, "As for you, after witnessing your performance. This just goes to show that you are a true failure at being a hero. You are a complete waste of everyone's time."

Darrell gasped when he heard that. _Is that true... am I really a failure?_

Sadly, the boy could only bow his head in defeat.

As for Drake, he proceeds to carry Willow down the hall. Unaware of Peter and Shawn watching him from the shadows. And they had heard everything that had happened, especially what was said. "I don't believe it..." Shawn whispered.

"I know..." Peter replied. "That jerk..."

"We better check up on Darrell." Shawn told him.

With that, the two walk into Willow's room to find Darrell lying on the floor in pain. The teen noticed them, "What are you guys doing here? If Drake finds you, he'll kill you."

But then Peter said, "As if he has control in this kingdom, which he doesn't."

"He's got a point there Darrell." Shawn added.

Darrell just sighed, "But he will have control soon. Let's face it... he's won... he's gonna marry the love of his life... who is also the love of my life... and he's gonna kill me no doubt afterwards... and rule all of Magicia."

The two were surprised with what Darrell just said right there, actually believing Drake had actually won. Now Shawn had to respond to that. "Why would you even think that Darrell, you know that's not true."

"But I tried the best I could... he's just too powerful..." Darrell admitted. "He's strong... he's immortal... he's invincible..."

Peter suddenly slapped Darrell in the face and tells him in a long sentence, "Who cares if he's all those things? That doesn't make you any weaker, Darrell. You have to have self confidence in yourself, as well as courage. With those two things, you'll be able to defeat Drake and save Willow."

Darrell rubbed the spot where Peter slapped him, and grinned a bit. "Hey... you're right. I just gotta have confidence. I can do it."

Peter smiled, "Now that's the spirit."

With that, Darrell stood up and stood tall. But as he did... he noticed a bottle on the floor. "Hey, check it out." He picked up a bottle, and the label read 'Vile Powder'. Peter read the label and gasped. "What is it Peter?"

That's when the boy began to explain what this substance was, "I.. it's this bottle of Vile Powder. I've actually seen this before used on Jake during Hook's wedding."

"What are you talking about?" Darrell asked.

"It's true, on the night before the old codfish was to get married, Jake who was appointed to be best man at the wedding, got poisoned with this powder poured into his bowl of soup thanks to his enemy Blake. Just part of revenge for not being a part of the wedding."

After Peter explained, this suddenly gave Darrell a crazy but in-genius idea.

"Hmmm... I wonder. Willow said that her father died by poisoning. And if this stuff is poison, and what Willow said was true, and that means..."

That's when it hit them. Like.. like...

A beam...

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking...?" Darrell asked.

They all began to smirk in unison, with wicked grins on their faces...

Meanwhile... With our friends back outside the castle, they had managed to fight off the dark shadows and get in the palace. But they felt both a little weak and woozy as Cubby said, "That was close..."

"Too close if you ask me." Amber responded.

"Come on, guys. We've gotta save Willow, and Valentine's Day." Sofia said.

"And Magicia as a whole." Jake added.

Suddenly, before get could go any further, a dark figure blocked their path. Jake could tell who it was.

"Count Drake..."

Immediately the dark figure casts everyone over a dark spell as they all suddenly fall out cold. He chuckled evilly as he thought of a devious plan for them all. And this was not going to be pretty for them, not pretty at all.

**Uh oh... yes, I have returned!**

**(MC muffles with joy)**

**(Drake only groaned)**

**Drake: I thought I got rid of you!**

**Did you forget that I am YOUR creator, and I can wipe you from existence if I have to-**

**(Drake snaps fingers, and a gun shoots my head to bits, causing MC to scream)**

**Drake: Time to cut this Author's Note short, the sooner we proceed to the next chapter so that I can have my vengeance. The better!**

**(He then turned to MC and removed his gag, while exposing his fangs) **

**Drake: Rap this up MC, now!**

**MC: Uh right. D..don't forget to read and review readers. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle of Love

**(Drake appears on screen with a still tied up (and now slightly bruised) MC)**

**Drake: Well, here we are with the second to last chapter of this story. And this is where I shall triumph at last.**

**(MC glared at the villain)**

**Drake: This is the moment where I shall claim Magicia as my own, and all shall bow before me.**

**(MC glared even deeper)**

**Drake: And I don't intend to wait anymore, so let's proceed to my crowning achievement.**

**(Now, MC couldn't take it anymore as he broke out of his bonds and tackled Drake to the ground)**

**(After a few minutes of fighting, MC manages to overthrow Drake)**

**MC: This is what you get for messing with me, and killing my friend!**

**(Soon, MC cleared his throat and finished the author's note)**

**MC: Now for a head's up, only me and my friend own the OCs. Nothing else!**

**(Suddenly, Drake tackled MC and fight began all over again)**

Chapter 13: The Battle of Love

Drake walked menacingly towards Willow as she was cowering in a corner of a room. Now, the villain still loved her, even after she confessed her love for Darrell, but now he was getting strict with her, ordering her to do what he said, or else it would result in punishments that thankfully weren't death, but just as bad.

The evil one towered over the princess with a dark glare.

"It's just about that time my dear. I hope you're ready."

Willow only cowered more in fear, but Drake only frowned deeper, not liking that she was sitting down in a corner. So he suddenly grabs her by force and drags her down the hall, threatening her as he did so, "As we go through with this, you are to not make any attempts to escape. Or else I'll have to punish you for it!"

"Darrell... will stop you..." Was the princesses reply.

But all Drake did was chuckle sadistic like. Soon, they found themselves on a balcony. But why did he take her to the balcony for? Soon, the princess would get her answer for when she looked down below... she saw a whole lot of people gathered outside the palace. And then Drake started to make an announcement.

"Citizens of Magicia, lend me your ears. For on the day of love, I bring you a very important announcement. That shall rock the foundation of this kingdom to it's knees."

Willow already didn't like this as Drake continued to talk.

"And that announcement is this, for as of today. Your Princess Willow is now-"

"Hold up, Drake!"

Drake suddenly gets interrupted as he turns around and saw Darrell standing behind them. Willow gasped in excitement as Drake growled. "Why won't you ever stay down permanently?!"

"Cause my love for the princess will never keep me away? It makes me strong. And so does my confidence!" Darrell spoke proudly and boldly.

"Oh... Darry!" Willow said, as she ran towards him, but Drake pulled her back, causing her to fall as he threatened her, "Stay right where you are, or else your precious Willow shall get what's coming to her."

Darrell froze for a moment. And quickly said, "No... don't..."

"I won't, unless you surrender."

Now Darrell was faced with a dilemma. Either surrender, or fight. But no matter which option he chose, it would lead to a bad result in the end. He was trapped! Willow looked at her friend with concern...

What would be his choice?

"I... surrender..."

Willow gasped on hearing what he just said, was this for real?

Drake laughed with triumph. "A wise decision Darrell, a very wise decision indeed!" He said, believing he had finally won at last.

Darrell sighed as he fell to the floor on his knees. _I can my plan won't work at this point. _He thought. _I'm done for._

Suddenly, Peter and Shawn come in from behind, tackling Drake to the ground, and pinning him there. The villain was now startled and outraged. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Drake said. "Let me go!"

"Sorry Drake, but I'm afraid that won't be happening. Cause we plan to help Darrell take you down for good." Peter said, as Shawn hold up the bottle from bottle. "And we're using this to do so."

Drake was completely annoyed and angered even more as he shouts, "What are you idiots talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb Drake, you know very well what I have in my mind. This is a bottle of Vile Powder." Shawn told him. "A bottle that contains deadly poison upon the person who engulf this, and we know that you used this to cause Willow's father to die of food poisoning all those years ago."

Willow gasped a little in shock. Was that all true?

Drake then recognized that bottle now. He remembered having it earlier. It must have fallen out of his pocket. Suddenly, Drake then smirked as he chuckled evilly, turning towards Willow, "Well, looks like there's no point in keeping this a secret any longer my dear. I'm afraid it's true! I did cause your father's death with that Vile Powder, just so that way he wouldn't be able to keep you safe from me at all."

Willow was now even more scared as she backed away. Drake escaped from being pinned down as he walked towards her, towering over her menacingly as he added this, "But now that you know, I'm afraid now I'll have to make certain you tell nobody else of this. Ever!"

With that, he grabbed the princess and disappeared with her.

"Come one!" Darrell exclaimed. "We gotta find them!"

As they head off, little did they know that Drake had hidden somewhere in the palace that no one has ever been to before...

In that secret room, Drake threw Willow to the floor, and placed a foot on her stomach. Holding over her, what appeared to be a second bottle of Vile Powder.

The princess began to whimper in fear, but Drake slapped her for doing that, "QUIET YOU!"

Willow squeaked at that outburst and stayed silent. Drake smirked as he poured some of the powder in a spoon as he began to explain, "It's time to make certain you tell no one else about my ordeal, by drinking from this spoon."

"No!" She shrieked. "Please... don't kill me..."

Drake scoffed when he heard her say 'kill'. "Oh, I don't plan to kill you. Unless you promise not to tell anybody else about the little ordeal from years ago."

"I promise I won't! Please don't do it..."

However, Drake in on the princess and said this...

"You're lying to me."

Willow shook her head and whimpered, "N-N-No... I'm not. Please believe. I won't tell."

Drake only started to rub her cheek softly as he had a response to that, "Now, now. All I want from you is the truth."

"Why won't you believe me...?"

Much to her surprise, Drake answered her question in a long sentence. "Cause I usually tell you're telling the truth by your reaction and emotions. And with how you're sounding when you're telling me this, I find it hard to believe you."

The princess started to sob, "I'm scared... I'm really scared..."

Drake's smirk began a bit wider as he began to stroke her hair.

"That's what I like to hear."

Just then, when you least expected it. This happened! A huge crash occurred as a huge portion of the wall falls over, and on the other side... was Darrell.

"Hold up, Drake!"

The villain growled when he heard that. "How the heck did you FIND US?!"

"I have my reasons..." Darrell responded, holding out his wand. "Now release the princess."

"Never!"

Darrell shot a beam at Drake, who dodged it as he grabbed the teen by the throat. And throws him straight hard, right onto Willow, as the teens fell to the floor. Before Darrell could recover, Drake pinned them both to the ground as he used his magic to hold the vile powder.

"I should have done this before. Darrell, prepare to meet the same fate Willow's father faced." Drake said as he uses his magic to pour out some of the powder, and shove it straight into Darrell's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

Willow began to watch with deep horror as Darrell held his neck, gagging and coughing at the same time. As if he felt like he was being choked to death as he fell to the ground trying to fight the poison, but it was far too strong to encounter. It would seem that at this point, it looked like Darrell was about to die, that is...

Suddenly... he began to glow.

Much to Willow and Drake's sudden surprise, what was going on?

That's when the boy started to float. And then, there was a big flash that lit up the entire room. Seconds later, when the lights die down. We can now see Darrell with a grass green aura surrounding him, and he was looking as bold as ever.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" He told Drake, who glared at him.

"What.. is going on here?" He demanded.

Darrell just smirked as he fully explains, "It's my courage, combined with my confidence and my love for Willow that's given me all this strength. That poison can't stand against me now."

Suddenly, he shot a beam at Drake, causing him to crouch down in pain...

Now... Count Drake has had enough... he starts to growl with fury as dark aura starts to flow through his body.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough! I am putting an end to our long rivalry! Once.. AND FOR ALL!"

Darrell paled a little, "Uh oh." The teen quickly formed a force field around himself and Willow.

And then,

KABOOM!

A dark flash engulfed the room. Once it died down, Willow and Darrell looked to see some horrifying.

Drake... had transformed.

Transformed into his true Vampire like form, with sharper fangs, harrier facials, and bat like features.

Willow screamed in terror before fainting. While Darrell was completely stunned, he had no idea that this was Drake's true form. He knew he was a vampire, but he didn't know Drake could do that. As for the newly transformed villain, he chuckled darkly, "So tell me, how do you like my true form?! I only intend to release it for occasions such as this."

Darrell gulped, "You're not as handsome as you were before, but you look intimidating." He admitted.

"Well it is true that the side you saw me in before was the good beauty side. But now, the time has come to meet your ultimate demise at the hands of my beast side." Drake said as he lunges towards Darrell, with his fangs pointing out.

The teen dodged the creature and shot a beam at him. But amazingly, the beams hit and Drake wasn't fazed by them at all, much to Darrell's shock! "Whoa!"

That's when Drake tackled the boy to the ground, and pins him down tightly as he shoots his fangs out. Darrell struggled to escape, but Drake's grip was too tight. "In mere moments, all of your blood shall be mine. Any final words?"

""How about... I will never surrender!" Darrell spat at the villain.

And that made Drake extremely livid now! In fact, so livid that he raised his hand, and drove it straight through his already injured chest. Darrell yelled in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut. Drake smirked. "Care to reconsider?!"

"No!"

Just then, as he said that, Drake's held up his hand, and his fingernails became razor sharp claws.

And Darrell quickly pales up a bit as the tyrant says, "So, I'll ask you again. Do you give up now?!"

"No!" Darrell quickly replied.

Drake frowned hearing that, and as a result slashes his claws over Drake's body as he screamed in pain upon impact.

"Care to reconsider now Darrell? Cause if you don't, I'll just keep slashing you." The tyrant told him.

Darrell glared at Drake and tells him, "By all means.. Slash away! Cause there's no way I'm ever going to surrender!" Drake just chuckled darkly, as he proceeds to do what he promises and uses his razor sharp claws to slash Darrell over and over as the hero kept screaming out in pain. But no matter how many times Drake slashes him, Darrell refuses to surrender.

But the boy continued to remain strong as he continued to glare at Drake, "See. I'm strong. So you won't kill me no matter what you do."

But Drake didn't like the sound of that. That's when he heard moaning, and saw that Willow was waking up. Drake smirked, getting an idea. "Maybe I can't kill you, but perhaps I can at least kill Willow instead."

Darrell gasped, "No! Don't! What has she ever done to you?"

Drake paused for a moment, and then began to explain every reason he has to kill the princess. "Because for many years I wanted to rule the kingdom of Magicia, but she has been in the way of my plans for that. So once I kill her on the spot, there will be no one else left to stop me from taking control of Magicia."

"But I thought you wanted to marry her. I thought you loved her."

"I lied.." Drake replied as he chuckled darkly.

So the truth had finally come out, and it looked like for real this time. "You mean... you never loved me at all?" Willow hesitated to ask.

Drake walked menacingly towards the frightened answer as he explained, "I never did, cause I only wanted to marry you to gain control over the kingdom."

He then grabbed her by the hair and added this threat that wasn't really death at all. "Now I'll give you one final warning, either surrender or your girl will become bald for good!"

Darrell hesitated again. But before Drake could do anything else, Willow stood up from his grasp and glared at him. "You... you... monster! How dare you blackmail my Darry!" She shouted, taking out her wand and pointing it at the villain. Her eyes glowed a bright purple, something that happened often.

But what she said to Drake next would not only shock him, but Darrell as well.

"I used to think you were a mistakened soul... but I never liked you at all. To me, you're just a unforgivable lousy JERK! One who wouldn't be fit to rule any kingdom let alone mine."

Purple aura suddenly starts to form all around her as she continues, "You're such a hateful person. A complete reject. A total skunkbag. And I hope you realize that no one will EVER love you."

Now that made Drake angry, for he had a response to that, "So that's how you think of me?! Fine! Then I'm afraid you have left me no choice! Prepare to DIE!"

With that, the two engaged in a epic head to head final showdown between good and evil. Willow shot a beam towards Drake. But again, he wasn't fazed by it at all after getting struck by it. Willow continued to shoot more beams at him. And again, the results remained the same. But the princess wouldn't give up.

She refused to!

"I won't give up!" She told the villain, who laughed.

Then, from out of nowhere, came Darrell as he punched Drake away, much to Willow's delight as she smiled at the man she loved very much. "Yes..."

And now, deciding to finish this once and for all, Darrell casted a powerful spell. "I have gained my confidence... I'm not afraid anymore..." He said, as he recited the spell!

"Magic of which this evil was born. Turn this villain back into his original form!"

With that, Darrell shot a beam as Drake, and on impact, the villain screamed. Once the spell died down. Drake was now back to his regular form... and weak. By this time, the others had somehow found their way to Willow and Darrell and saw what just happened

As for Darrell and Willow, they just hugged.

"Darry, that was amazing!" The princess whispered, kissing Darrell on the cheek, in which he blushed in response.

"Gosh... thanks, Icy."

Drake got up as he clapped slowly and smirked. "Well done you two, I am quite impressed."

The teens looked at him in confusion, "Huh?" They both said in unison.

How could he be applauding this?

That's when Drake began to explain, "You see. I was just testing you both. And you've both passed. Darrell, you have gained confidence. And my sweetheart Willow, I still love you very much. I only said I didn't love you to test your bravery and anger, and you've done very well. I don't say this often, but you two really do have things in common."

Now this was really indeed a first, but now Peter and Shawn had a few things to say to Drake regarding this, "Hold on a second. You mean to tell us that everything you did during preparations for Valentine's Day was just a test all along?!" Shawn asked.

Drake shook his head, "Well. Me wanting Willow to be my Valentine was a real deal. However, this ordeal we had in this room was a test, as well as the scene on the balcony, and the ordeal in Bandit Valley. I was also testing you, all star idiot. I tested your love for Lady Radia, and it shows that you truly care for her."

This was unbelievable for the all star right now, as he began to blush a bit. Radia smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder. But now Peter spoke up, "Well, even if this was a test, what you did was still vile. You nearly killed us all. But now I think it's time to end you for good. Right Shawn?"

However, Willow stepped forward, "Wait a minute. Drake... Despite all that's happened... I'm allowing you to go."

Hearing her suddenly say that shocked everyone, including Drake. "Really?" Was all he asked.

"Yes... everyone deserves a second chance..."

All Drake did was smirk as he replied. "Well, this is quite rare. Thank you, I think I will take my leave."

But before he left, he gave this warning... "But don't think this will change anything, for I promise. Next time we meet, I will make you my Queen."

With that, he disappeared right then and there...

As for the others, they were relieved that the villain was gone. "Well.. I'm glad all of that is finally over." Peter said. Willow nodded., "Yes. Now, I believe we've got a Valentine's Day festival and later party to attend to."

Everyone agreed as they all went off to make the final preparations for the party at long last. As they did, Willow and Darrell held hands.

They truly loved each other.

**Wow... just... wow.**

**MC: Nellie! You're alive!**

**Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?**

**MC: Well. Last chapter, I saw Drake shoot you in the head with a gun.**

**He did?**

**MC: Yes he did!**

**I sure don't remember that.**

**MC: Wait?! You mean to tell me you don't remember what happened at all last chapter?!**

**No I don't.**

**MC: How strange?**

**I know. But I suppose we should wrap this all up and prepare for the final chapter of this story.**

**MC: Agreed.**

**Now then, that's it for this chapter. we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	14. Chapter 14: Love in the air

**Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**MC: Well, this is it. The grand finale to this story! I can hardly believe it.**

**Me neither, but let's not waste anymore time, and see what happens in this last chapter! Enjoy!**

**MC: Right! And remember, me and Nellie only own our OCs. That's all!**

Chapter 14: Love in the air, everywhere

The Valentine's festival was a big success. And all the couples were having a great time, cause as we speak, they were either dancing, kissing, or having something to eat. As for our friends, they were enjoying the fun games, such as bean bag toss. But however, Cubby right now was drawing a heart themed map for a little contest.

For Shawn and Radia, they were sitting by a fountain within the center of the garden now finally spending time with each other in peace.

"It sure has been a crazy past couple of days." Shawn said to Radia. "And to think back then, I was still very nervous whenever you were around."

The lady nodded, "I know... and to think that you saved me from that crude Count Drake."

Shawn chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, what can I say. I just can't resist saving damsels in distress."

"I can tell..."

The two soon went silent for a few moments, until Radia broke the silence, "So... what did ever happen to your old girlfriend?"

"Well.. She kind of dumped me.. When she found another guy she loved even more than me. And when I found out, my heart just sank deeply."

"Oh my... well, she's happy with her man, and I'm happy with my man." Radia told his as she gave him a small kiss on the cheeks. Shawn suddenly blushed, as he returned the favor, and suddenly kisses Radia on the cheek as well, in which she giggled.

As for Jake and Izzy, we can see them holding each others hands, dancing away on a hill near the sun. As they danced, they also kissed. Peter watched them from behind a tree. Though the reason he was hiding was because Amber was looking for him. Again...

"Oh Peter...!" Came the princesses voice.

Peter paled, and turned around to see Amber behind him, smiling. "Why do you keep hiding from me...?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh.. well, uh.."

"Come now, let's have some fun behind that bush over there..."

Amber gave Peter a smirk when she said that, and sadly, no one could here the terrified screams of Peter, even from a distance. As this occurred, we now go ahead and check in with Willow and Darrell, The two were spending some quality time together by sitting on the balcony of Willow's room. Watching the sun slowly start to set over the beautiful clear blue sky.

"It's almost time for the party and ball to start..." Willow whispered to her friend as she cuddled next to him.

"I know.. And to think you and I will get a chance to spend it together." Darrell replied.

The princess sighed happily, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a crush on me...?"

"I actually tried too. But every time I did something happens that causes me to blow it."

"Oh I see..."

"Yeah.. And trust me, it was really annoying to me."

"I know..."

"But I'm just glad it's over now with Drake for now."

"Me too..."

Suddenly, a bell had rung, meaning it was time for the party. "Come on Willow. It's party time!" Darrell spoke up.

Soon, the party had begun, and as you would expect, it was an elegant and fancy type of party. As everyone danced away along the ballroom dance floor with wonderful music being played. Others ate the wonderful dinner, including the red heart meatballs. And boy did they taste so good.

At that moment, a musical number was coming on...

**_Cards and flowers on Valentine's Day_**

**_Heart shaped candy helps me say:_**

**_"I love you" in a special way_**

**_'Cause love is the reason for Valentine's Day._**

On the dance floor, was Shawn and Radia. Dancing away like there was no tomorrow, as Shawn gave Radia a twirl. "Ooh! You're so light on your feet. You dance devine." Radia told him.

"Well I have won the international dance telethon championships three years in a row." He replied with a smirk.

_**Valentine's Day is a super time**_

**_For songs to sing, and poems that rhyme_**

**_A happy day to show that I'm_**

**_So very glad you're a friend of mine_**

For Jake and Izzy, they were eating some cake, as Jake was feeding it to Izzy as if she were a baby. It was a cute little moment for them. As for Peter, he had just gotten away from Amber's wrath. With kiss marks all over his face, and his clothes slightly torn. But right now, he was trying to find a place to hide just in case Amber comes looking for him.

That's when he ran into Willow, "Oh Peter, hi... uh, what happened to you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"It seems to me that you've found your true Valentine."

As she said that, Amber popped up from out of nowhere. "Hello, Petey-poo!" She greeted the boy. Peter groaned in agony, as he flew away from the Peter obsessed princess, who chased after him. As they ran, they ran past Cubby who was now dressed up as a cupid. But however, he's not wearing the cupid costume or attire he wore from before. Instead this time, his clothes were pink version of his pirate outfit. And he was of course spreading love.

As for Darrell, he watched Cubby walked by and couldn't help but ask the little boy, "So, how many people have you made fall in love?"

"About a few." Cubby answered as he walked away.

Darrell chuckled, "I see..."

Back to Shawn and Radia, they continued their dance as Shawn thought about what he was going to do next. He wanted to take this relationship with Radia to the next level. And so, taking a deep breath, he started to say this to Radia, "Radia.. You suppose you could be my girlfriend?!"

Radia gasped a little, "Shawn... oh... I thought we were in a relationship before... but now you've confirmed it for me-"

"Shawnie!" Came a southern bell voice.

Shawn turned around quickly to see a young woman dressed in a bright yellow dress and a bright yellow hat, not to mention bright auburn hair. And she didn't look amused. Shawn recognized this woman anywhere... and he paled. "Oh no.." He thought in horror. This was not happening!

The girl walked towards him, "Shawnie. I haven't seen you since last year, and then I come here to find you dancing with some other girl. Now that's just cold. What happened to the chemistry we had?"

"Oh uh.. well I.."

"Shawn... is this your old girlfriend?" Radia asked.

All Shawn did was nod silently,

Pamela, the girls name, now looked confused, "What is blessing are you talking about, Shawnie? Old girlfriend? We're still an item aren't we? Are you trying to say that you're dumping me?"

Now Shawn felt a bit offended. "I never said that! I thought you dumped me cause you found another guy."

"Found another guy?! Are you crazy? I love you! I never found another guy!"

Now this was really confusing as Pamela continued, "If you're thinking of the guy that I kissed, that was my cousin Josh, and he had a cut on his lip, so I kissed it to make it feel better."

Cousin? Well, now this makes all sense now.

Now Shawn felt... well... a little better now. But however, he had something to say to Pamela regarding their relationship... and Radia. "Well look Pamela, you were a find girl in all. But when I thought you dumped me, which apparently you didn't. I just found something special in Radia even more."

"Oh really?" Pamela asked, as Shawn continued to explain.

"Yes. And I don't mean any disrespect from you in all. I mean, you are a wonderful woman. But I just decided it was time to move on, the moment I met Radia. I hope you can understand? But perhaps you and I could still be friends."

Pamela glared at him for a moment, but the smiled. "Well... if that's the way you want this to be... then I'm happy for ya, Shawnie. If this makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Shawn smiled back, and so did Radia. Looks like everything is going to be a-okay for the all star. Radia smiled as she hugged Shawn, but now she had a question, "By the way, what are you doing here anyways?"

Pamela grinned, "Oh, some guy sent me here as an invitation. I think his name was Drake... Count Drake."

DRAKE?!

Now Shawn felt angry, he should have known that he would be involved with something like this.

"Why am I not surprised?" Radia asked in a sarcastic tone.

Well, Shawn only sighed, because this has been one of the craziest experiences of his eternal toony life.

Soon... it was time for a special moment...

And that moment was a special dance between the princess... and her Valentine. Willow and Darrell were finally going to have their moment. The dance floor was cleared for them, as they started to slow dance to soft music...

And everyone who watched on, smiled at this beautiful moment. Including their friends. As for the princess, she rested her head on Darrell's chest and cuddled close to him... "This is so wonderful, Darry..." She whispered.

"I know.."

"I wish we could stay like this all night..."

"Me too.."

The teens smiled at each other as they danced softly. And all of their friends enjoy watching the two finally have their moment together. While they watched, they couldn't help but have their own moments with each other. Shawn and Radia shared a kiss, though from the cheeks. But Jake and Izzy shared a kiss through the lips, Amber forcefully kissed Peter, much to his own dismay!

Back to the dancing teens, Darrell suddenly gives Willow a slow and perfect twirl. The princess giggled softly as she kissed him on the cheek...

"I love you, Darrell..."

Darrell blushes and whispers back, "I love you too Willow.."

And with that, they both shared a long, slow kiss together...

THE END

**Aw... MC, are you crying?**

**MC: *Sniffles* Wha- Oh no, of course not. I just got something in my eye is all.**

**Right... so anyways, that's it for this story.**

**MC: Yep. And it's been a fun ride.**

**Plus, I'll have a brand new story coming very soon. And this time, it's a trilogy! Remember little Kari from my most recent oneshot? Well, she'll be starring in her own trilogy. MC, care to give a summary of the trilogy.**

**MC: Sure. But I won't say too much, all I can tell ya for now is that it shall center around her life with an old enemy of ours that is part of his plan for revenge. And she will be faced with struggles, and soon realize her destiny.**

**Correct, now until that story comes, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please, thank you.**

**MC: Goodnight everybody!**


End file.
